Home?
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Hugo melakukan sesuatu diluar dugaan. Rumah keluarganya hancur hingga tak dapat ditempati lagi. Alhasil, Ron dan Hermione harus rela mengatur segalanya demi mendapatkan rumah baru. Namun, sebelum kembali memiliki rumah baru, Harry dan Ginny siap membantu mendapatan perlindungan sementara di bawah atap rumah mereka. Bagaimana keseruannya?
1. Kecemasan Ron

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Apa kabar? Anne datang lagi nih.. Thanks ya untuk semua teman-teman yang selalu menunggu cerita-cerita dari Anne *peluk dari jauh*

Seperti janji Anne waktu lalu, Anne akan update tiga cerita di Februari ini. Dan sebelum Februari berakhir, Anne siapkan satu cerita terakhir yang akan menyambut datangnya bulan Maret beberapa hari lagi. Setelah kemarin kita tangis-tangisan bersama kisah Harry dan Ginny, kali ini Anne siapkan satu cerita dari Ron dan Hermione soal keluarga mereka. Anne akan ajak kalian untuk sebal, ketawa dan mungkin marah-marah dengan kisah ini. Ada apa dengan mereka?

Yuk, langsung saja.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Kau selalu membuatku tak punya rumah, Harry?"

Ron menyeruput kopi hangatnya malas. Tumpukan file penyerangan terbarunya sudah menanti. Harry mengantarkannya langsung pada Ron sore ini sebelum mereka kembali ke pulang. Hanya beberapa Auror saja yang masih tampak mondar-mandir di ruang pegawai.

Harry sekali dua kali mengangguk membalas sapaan para anak buahnya ramah.

"Hati-hati, ya! Salam untuk keluargamu, Jordan," kata Harry.

Berbeda dengan Harry, kali ini Ron tampak tidak begitu bersemangat. Bahkan Harry sudah jauh mengamatinya sejak pagi tadi. "Hey, jangan mengeluh, Mr. Weasley. Kita harus profesional. Tidak lama, hanya dua hari." Bujuk Harry.

Harry ikut menikmati kopi pesanannya di meja kerja Ron. Terlalu lama sibuk di ruangannya, sering membuat Harry kurang nyaman untuk tidak interaksi. Ia selalu saja menyempatkan keluar ruangan setelah semua pekerjaannya usai dan memilih bergabung bersama Auror-Auror ruang pegawai. Itulah sebabnya, banyak anggota Auror lain yang sangat ramah dengan Harry. Bukan hanya sekedar sebagai bawahan yang menghormati atasnya, mereka memperlakukan Harry selayaknya sebagai sahabat. Meskipun masih dalam batas profesionalisme dalam bekerja.

Jika merujuk pada Ron, jangan tanya bagaimana sikap sopannya pada Harry. Ron tetap melihat Harry sebagai sahabat ataupun adik iparnya. Ia tetap merasa yang lebih tua dan patut dihormati oleh Harry. Bukan sebaliknya.

Toh, Ron hanya mencoba bersikap serius dan menghormati Harry jika dalam situasi mengharusnya bersikap demikian. Seperti ketika pertemuan resmi ataupun tidak sengaja bertemu dengan pimpinan departemen lain misalnya. Meskipun demikian, Harry memaklumi dan menerima saja kelakuan sang kakak ipar.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Harry sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Hugo." Kata Ron singkat.

Dua Auror wanita berpamitan pulang sambil melemparkan salam hangatnya pada Harry dan Ron bergantian. Kini tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu. "Loh, ada apa dengan Hugo? Dia sakit?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum jelas juga. Hanya saja, aku merasa Hugo tidak sakit. Hermione saja yang membuatku khawatir sampai seperti ini." Ujar Ron kembali meminum kopinya.

"Lalu?" Harry mengambil tas kerjanya memeriksa sesuatu. Takut jika ada yang tertinggal sebelum ia keluar dari ruangannya beberapa menit lalu.

Ron membuang cangkir kopinya di salah satu keranjang sampah di bawah mejanya lantas bergegas memunguti berkas-berkas pemberian Harry untuk segera dipelajari. Pikirannya masih kacau. Ia memikirkan Hugo.

"Hugo sempat tidak sadar beraApparate. Sendirian." Ujar Ron kembali mengungkit masalah Hugo.

"Apa? Ah.. seperti Al dulu." Harry tertawa.

"Apa? Jadi Al juga pernah?"

Harry mengangguk membenarkan. "Seingatku waktu dia seumuran Hugo juga. Dia bersamaku di ruang tengah menonton TV, eh, tiba-tiba langsung menghilang. Beberapa saat aku kebingungan mencarinya, aku langsung mendengarnya berteriak dari dalam kamarnya, dia ketakutan," cerita Harry mengingat kejadian ketika Al berumur tujuh tahun lalu. Melakukan kecelakaan sihirnya yang hampir membuatnya jantungan ketakutan.

"Tak apa juga. Aku pun dulu seperti itu waktu umurku.. em.. sekitar delapan atau sembilan tahun. Aku lupa, aku juga berApparate sendiri. Tak sadar saat aku diusili Dudley dan teman-temannya di sekolah." Harry tertawa. Ron semakin penasaran dengan cerita Harry selanjutnya.

"Lalu, kau apakan? Maksudku, kau atau Al waktu itu? Kalian tidak apa-apa? Tidak jadi masalah, kan? Karena.. aku, Hermione bahkan Rose juga tidak pernah melakukan kecelakaan sihir seperti itu."

Mereka siap untuk keluar menuju perapian. Seperti biasa, Harry dan Ron memang terbiasa pulang bekerja bersama-sama. Mereka hanya akan berpisah ketika masuk ke perapian masing-masing untuk pulang.

Sepanjang jalan, Ron masih terus menghawatirkan Hugo. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hugo sampai kau sebegitu khawatirnya?" Harry semakin penasaran.

"Jadi," Ron melambaikan tangannya pada salah satu sahabat mereka dari departemen lain, "Hugo sekarang jadi sensitif sekali. Sedikit-sedikit ngambek, suka marah. Emosinya tidak terkontrol. Dia ketakutan sendiri, Harry. Katanya, tangannya juga sering terasa aneh. Aku lihat sendiri, waktu makan, sendok yang dipegangnya sampai bengkok. Aku sampai melarangnya berangkat sekolah sekarang. Aku takut jika Hugo tetap sekolah dan tiba-tiba dia melakukan kecelakaan sihir lagi, anak-anak Muggle sahabatnya bisa tahu."

Tidak hanya Ron, Hermione pun merasa tidak tenang dengan putra bungsu mereka. Demi menjaga Hugo, Hermione harus ijin kepada Kementerian untuk tidak masuk beberapa hari demi menemani Hugo.

"Bisa sampai seperti itu? Astaga—" pekik Harry teringat sesuatu.

"Kau sendiri sudah membawanya ke St. Mungo? Paling tidak untuk diperiksa?"

Ron menggeleng. "Hugo masih di rumah dengan Hermione. Kejadiannya baru kemarin pagi jadi aku belum ada rencana untuk memeriksakannya."

Harry manggut-manggut paham. Tak terasa, keduanya kini sampai di depan perapian. Ada dua pegawai lain yang mengantri berispa untuk pulang. Harry membalas sapaan seorang pria seumurannya yang bersiap masuk mendahuluinya. Harry kembali melihat Ron yang mulai bersiap untuk masuk.

"Seingatku dulu aku dan Ginny sempat membawa Al ke St. Mungo. Cobalah bawa Hugo ke sana. Apa salahnya untuk memeriksakan kekuatannya." Pesan Harry.

"Iya, aku akan rundingkan dengan Hermione—"

"Dan satu lagi," Harry menahan langkah Ron untuk segera masuk. Wajah Ron langsung berubah dingin, kesal. "Jangan lupa dipelajari berkas dariku. Kita berangkat lusa. Ok, Mr. Wealsey!"

Ron mendengus kesal. Tugas selalu datang saat kondisi putranya tidak baik. Sebagai ayah, Ron merasa tak tega untuk meninggalkan buah hatinya itu. "Aduhh, kau tak kasihan padaku ini, Harry? Istriku bagaimana sering aku tinggal? Keterlaluan kau—"

"Merlin, lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Kau pikir siapa suami adik perempuanmu satu-satunya?" pekik Harry ikut tidak terima. Ron begitu mengeluh dengan pekerjaannya tanpa mengingat jika perasaan itu sebenarnya juga dirasakan oleh Harry. Meninggalkan istri dan anak-anak untuk bekerja dengan resiko keselamatan yang selalu dipertaruhkan.

Mereka saling memasang pandangan tajam saling melawan. Ron berlaga berpikir, "Dean Thomas!"

"Sialan kau, Ron!" pekik Harry kesal mendengar nama mantan kekasih istrinya itu.

Ron terbahak masuk berhasil membuat Harry marah. Mereka akhirnya berpisah, siap untuk pulang ke rumah keluarga kecil mereka.

* * *

Harry menepuk-nepuk pundaknya kencang menghilangkan debu sisa floo yang menempel di seragam Aurornya. Baru saja melangkah keluar, sosok kecil menyambutnya dengan teriakan kencang mempertunjukkan suara cemprengnya.

"Hello, flower?"

Lily melompat semangat kegendongn Harry langsung memeluk erat dan bergelayut manja di leher sang ayah. Harry langsung beradu ciuman bersama Lily menuju dapur, dimana Ginny sedang memasak makan malam untuk mereka. "Mummy masak ayam saus, Daddy. Aku yang pilih ayamnya tadi di supermarket." Cerita Lily.

Anak enam tahun itu terlalu manja jika bersama ayahnya. Namun jangan salah, Lily adalah orang ke tiga yang ditakuti oleh Al bahkan James. Kedua kakaknya bahkan bisa bertekuk lutut jika mereka siap bertengkar bersama. Lily satu-satunya anak yang akan siap dibarisan pertama jika untuk urusan berkelahi.

"Lily, turun dong. Kasihan Daddy baru pulang, masak langsung minta gendong? Daddy belum apa-apa—"

Cup! Harry memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Ginny. Membungkam semua kecerewetan istrinya secara tiba-tiba. Harry tersenyum mengedipkan matanya pada Ginny. Lily sampai tertawa melihat ulah ayahnya yang selalu sukses membuat ibunya diam tak berdaya. "Sekarang sudah cium Mummy. Jadi nggak apa, ya, Lils? Daddy kan juga kangen sama Lily."

"Iya, Mummy cemburu, ya?"

Knop kompornya diputar naik. Api mati seketika namun kuah kental yang bercampur potongan daging ayam itu masih saja meletup-letup. Bau harumnya menguar ke seluruh dapur. Ginny menoleh tajam dan memegang erat kepala Lily sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Lily memekik pelan geli melihat wajah ibunya semakin dekat.

"No, Mummy! Jangan!" teriak Lily di gendongan Harry. "Daddy, tolong! Mummy mau makan aku!"

"Mummy akan memakan hidungmu, sayang, kalau masih tetap minta digendong Daddy. Bagaimana? Mau Mummy makan hidungmu?" Ginny terus menggoda sampai akhirnya Lily melorot turun dari gendongan Harry. Berteriak kencang menuju depan TV di mana Al dan James asik bermain games berdua.

Ginny terbahak di sisi lemari pendingin sementara Harry mengambil air dingin untuk minum. Lily selalu jadi hiburan bagi Harry setiap pulang dari Kementerian. Ada saja kelakuannya yang membuat ia maupun Ginny tertawa. "Dasar Daddy's girl!" seru Ginny.

Harry memeluk Ginny dan menarik pinggang kecil itu agar mendekat. "Selalu begitu. Pasti mirip ibunya. Dad sudah pernah bercerita padaku jika kau dulu mirip seperti Lily. Kau tak mau lepas dari Dad sampai Mum cemburu padamu, karena Dad lebih suka dekat denganmu daripada dirinya, " bisik Harry.

"Ahh, iya. Dan sekarang aku merasakan bagaimana posisi Mum dulu." Bisik Ginny pelan. Ia kembali melumat bibir Harry. sedikit lebih lama dari yang pertama, toh mereka hanya berdua di dapur itu.

"Jadi kau cemburu, love?" goda Harry. Ciumannya berganti ke arah leher.

Ginny tertawa menahan geli. "Iya, dan aku sudah seperti orang gila cemburu pada anak sendiri yang usianya bahkan belum genap tujuh tahun."

"Ow, kemarilah!"

Harry dan Ginny bersamaan kembali berpelukan. Tak henti-hentinya Harry menciumi wajah Ginny rata saking bahagianya. Ia begitu bersyukur, Ginny kini menjadi miliknya. Terkadang Harry merasa bersalah mengapa tidak dari dulu ia menyadari perasaanya pada Ginny.

"Sudah, ah. Kau bau keringat, Harry. Sana, ah—"

"Dad? Mum?" James berteriak memanggil. "Ada pesan Uncle Ron di perapian. Penting. Cepatlah!" bantu Al.

Harry dan Ginny langsung bergegas berlari. Lily dan dua kakaknya sudah berada di depan perapian sambil terus berbicara pelan. Ada wajah Ron muncul di bara api perapian. Tampak bingung dan panik.

"Ron, ada apa?" tanya Harry. "Terjadi masalah?"

"Harry, a-aku di St. Mungo. Aku dan Hermione di St. Mungo. Rose dan.. Hugo—"

Ginny langsung panik ketika Ron mengatakan ia berada di St. Mungo. Pasti ada masalah jika sesuatu hal berakhir di St. Mungo. Ia lantas bertanya, "ada apa dengan mereka, Ron?" tanya Ginny bernada khawatir.

"Mereka terluka, ah—aku bingung menjelaskannya, aku hanya mau meminta tolong pada kalian. Tolong datang ke rumahku," kata Ron terbata-bata. Suaranya bergetar seperti baru saja menangis.

"Rumahmu?" Harry melihat Ginny, "ada apa—"

"Hugo melakukan sihirnya kembali, Harry, dan rumahku—"

Suara Ron terputus dan perapian mati. Ketiga anak Potter mendesah kecewa karena tak mendapatkan informasi lanjutan dari Ron. Semua masih serba tak jelas.

"Apa mungkin dengan cerita Ron tadi, ya?" bisik Harry pelan.

"Cerita Ron?"

Harry mengangguk lantas menceritakan tentang Hugo yang berubah sejak melakukan sihir pertamanya. "Seperti kau dulu, Al!" kata James menunjuk Al di sisinya.

"Lalu, Dad? Apa Hugo sudah di bawa ke St. Mungo untuk dikendalikan sihirnya? Sepertiku dulu?" tanya Al.

"Entahlah, mungkin Hugo baru saja melakukan sihirnya kembali sampai melukai dirinya dan juga Rose. Tapi—"

James melipat tangannya di depan dada tampak berpikir. "Rumah Uncle Ron? Kenapa Uncle Ron meminta kita melihat rumahnya?"

Harry berlari naik ke kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali berganti pakaian dengan memakai jaket hangatnya. Harry menghampiri Ginny dan anaknya siap berangkat membantu Ron.

"Aku akan ke rumah Ron, kalau bisa kau coba ke St. Mungo, Ginny. Cari tahu apa mereka membutuhkan bantuan." Pesan Harry meminta Ginny agar bersiap-siap.

"Aku ikut, ya!" tawar James pada Harry.

"Aku juga, Dad. Mungkin aku dan James bisa membantu," Al ikut menawarkan diri.

Lily di dekat Ginny tampak kebingungan. Ia bingung sendiri apakah ikut dan memilih ikut bersama siapa. "Aku—"

"Lily, kalau kau ikut, lebih baik bersama Mummy. James, Al, kalian boleh ikut Daddy. Sekarang ambil jaket kalian."

Semua anggota keluarga Potter telah bersiap menghilang di perapian bergantian, menuju lokasi berbeda untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan keluarga Ron dan Hermione.

* * *

"Dad?"

Al memanggil ayahnya dengan nada tak percaya. James ternganga menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri banyaknya penyihir yang berkerumun di depan puing-puing rumah Ron. Ya, rumah Ron hancur, menyisakan balok-balok tembok yang hancur serta jejak bekas asap di beberapa sudutnya.

"Apa ini ulah Hugo?" tanya James tak percaya.

"Entahlah, Sons. Kalian berhati-hatilah. Kita coba mendekat sekarang."

Harry menggiring kedua putranya mulai mendekat ke arah kerumunan. Seorang penyihir melihat Harry datang lantas mengangguk hormat padanya. Sesegera mungkin, Harry, James dan Al diberikan jalan menuju arah pintu rumah yang masih berdiri di tengah puing-puing tembok lain yang telah hancur.

"Kami tidak tahu bagaimana bisa terjadi, Mr. Potter," kata Mr. Stunden, salah satu tetangga Ron yang mendampingi Harry, "dari rumah saya, saya sendiri merasakan ada getaran sampai akhirnya suara ledakan terdengar. Saat saya keluar, ternyata—"

"Rumah Ron sudah hancur," lanjut Harry mengambil puing tembok rumah Ron di bawah kakinya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Wah, ada apa dengan rumah Ron? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Yuk, cari tahu di chapter 2.

Anne tunggu review kalian. Maaf kalau masih ada typo, ya! Anne sayang kalian.

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	2. Tawaran Potter

_**Hi, everyone**_!

Hi, hello! Kok masih sepi, ya? Pada marah sama Anne soal Guinevere kemarin? Aduhhh jangan terlalu baper, ya. Walaupun terlihat sepi di review, viewsnya banyak juga. Hehehe.. cuma mana nih yang mau absen ke Anne.. Ayok merapat, Anne sudah mau sodorin chapter 2, nih. Yah, tak apalah. Walaupun sepi, Anne tepat akan selesaikan fic ini, kok. Jadi bagi yang sudah mulai membaca fic ini, Anne harap ikutin terus chapternya.

Terima kasih ya yang sudah review! Jadi fic ini nggak ada sangkut pautnya lagi sama cerita Guinevere. So, Harry dan Ginny tetap pasutri yang bahagia dan penuh cinta. Hehehe.. Thanks, ya! :)

Ok, deh, langsung saja kalau begitu. Semoga terhibur!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Hermione memeluk tubuh Rose sebagaimana ia menunjukkan rasa kekhawatirannya pada keadaan putrinya itu. Rose sadar setelah hampir setengah jam ia pingsan. Ekspresinya datar-datar saja sambil melihat ke arah sang adik, Hugo, di atas ranjang rawat dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Si pemalas dan tukang makan itu ternyata kuat juga," batin Rose.

"Bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya, Rosie? Apa benar Hugo melakukannya sendiri?"

Lily memilih duduk di sisi Ginny sambil melihat Rose tajam. Tidak hanya dirinya, ibunya bahkan bibinya ikut melakukan yang sama. Berharap jika Rose mau menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada mereka semua.

"Rosie—" panggil Hermione lantas mengangguk.

"Aku dan Hugo ada di ruang tamu. Aku sedang membaca buku saat Hugo bermain dengan bola basket yang dibelikan Uncle Percy. Yang aku ingat, aku mendengar Hugo memanggilku beberapa menit sebelum rumah kita meledak." Cerita Rose masih memeluk tubuh Hermione erat.

Rambut Rose kotor karena serpihan tembok, kaca dan debu-debu sisa ledakan. "Tapi kau tak apa-apa, Rosie? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Ginny.

Rose menggeleng, ia menunjukkan lengan kanannya saja yang terbalut perban. "Aku sempat keluar sebelum Hugo berteriak—"

"Berteriak?"

Ron bersama seorang healer masuk untuk kembali memeriksa Hugo. Ia mempersilakan healer wanita itu untuk melihat keadaan Hugo sementara ia ikut bergabung bersama Hermione, Ginny, serta Rose dan Lily.

"Hugo berteriak karena bolanya pecah, Dad. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku marah karena dia hanya bisa kesal dan menyalahkan aku yang tidak mau membantunya. Aku bisa apa dengan bola yang sudah hancur? Itu salahnya sendiri karena bermain bola di dalam rumah." Rose kesal mengingat Hugo selalu emosi setiap keinginannya tak mau dituruti.

"Karena kesal, aku berniat untuk keluar rumah mencari Mummy yang sedang ke rumah Mrs. Gual. Waktu aku raih gagang pintu, Hugo berteriak memanggilku dan.. meldak."

"BOOM?" Lily mendelik tak percaya.

"BOOM!" pekik Rose.

Beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan menoleh serempak pada seseorang yang datang dari arah pintu. Harry masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian diikuti oleh dua putranya. James dan Al langsung berhambur ke sisi Hugo sambil melihat Healer yang memeriksanya beraksi mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya ke seluruh badan Hugo yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Ron—" panggil Harry.

Ron menyalami tangan Harry sebelum mereka kembali duduk. Harry melihat ke arah Hugo dengan pandangan kasihan. "Aku sudah mengurus untuk rumah kalian. Beberapa penyihir dan pihak Kementerian sudah mengetahuinya. Dan.. pihak Kementerian akan ikut memberi keluarga kalian tunjangan keselamatan pegawai, atas nama kau dan Hermione. Menurut mereka kurang lebih satu minggu lagi bisa kalian terima." Kata Harry.

"Ow, thanks, Harry. Lalu di sana sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Hermione.

"Sudah ada tim yang mengatur batas aman di rumah kalian. Mereka bilang tidak bisa melakukan pembersihan dulu sebelum kau ataupun Ron sebagai pemilik rumah memberikan ijin. Karena masih ada barang-barang kalian juga, kan?"

Semuanya paham dengan penjelasan Harry. Ginny berbicara lirih pada Harry, mencari tahu bagaimana keadaan rumah Ron dan Hermione saat ini. Namun, Harry hanya menggeleng memberi isyarat jika belum tepat ia menceritakannya langsung pada Ginny. Kondisi Ron dan Hermione masih tidak begitu baik untuk langsung ditanya ini itu. Putra mereka sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Mr. Weasley," panggil Healer.

"Saya sudah melemahkan energi Hugo dalam batas normal. Sesuai dengan hasil pemeriksaan awal, putra anda mengalami over power di usianya saat ini. Sehingga, sangat sulit bagi tubuh dan emosinya untuk mengendalikan energi sihir yang sering kali keluar tanpa disadari. Hanya tinggal mengobati luka-luka akibat ledakan itu saja. Kita tunggu Hugo sadar, baru saya bisa memberikan ramuan-ramuannya," jelas Healer dengan nada yang tenang. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat Hermione maupun Ron takut dengan keadaan Hugo.

"Tapi, apa kondisinya sekarang sudah membaik, Madam?" tanya Hermione, ia mendekati Hugo untuk membenarkan posisi kepalanya di atas bantal. James ikut membantu menata beberapa susun bantal putih khas St. Mungo.

Healer hanya tersenyum simpul lantas mengangguk kecil, "saya sudah berikan pancingan mantra ke bagian tubuhnya. Semuanya baik. Saya berpesan ketika sadar nanti, Hugo di ajak untuk berolahraga ringan menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya."

Lega, Ron dan Hermione mulai tenang dengan kondisi Hugo kini. James dan Al beralih kepada orang tuanya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Lily menahan keduanya langsung memberikan introgasi dadakan. "Ceritakan ada apa di rumah Uncle Ron?" paksa Lily.

"Rumah Uncle Ron hancur, Lils. Atapnya sudah tak berbentuk. Temboknya sudah hilang sebagian." Cerita Al.

"Mungkin, kau tiup sekali saja temboknya, sudah bisa langsung roboh. Sudah seperti bekas perang." Kata James berlebihan.

Lily meringis ngeri dengan cerita kedua kakaknya. Sementara itu, Harry dan Ron memilih duduk berdua membicarakan tentang tindakan selanjutnya tentang rumah Ron. "Kami akan siap memberikan bantuan untuk kalian, Ron. Sekiranya jika kau mau, kita bisa kembali untuk melihat beberapa barang yang bisa diselamatkan lebih awal. Barang-barang berhargamu—"

Para anak sibuk mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua ayah mereka dari sofa panjang. Rose tetap diam ketika James dan Al membicarakan bagaimana kondisi rumahnya sesuai apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Lily semakin penasaran untuk melihatnya sendiri, ia langsung menghampiri Ginny meminta untuk datang melihat segera.

"Nanti Lily, kasihan Aunty Mione," bisik Ginny pada Lily, "keluarga Uncle Ron baru saja mendapat musibah, sayang. Kita tidak boleh menyusahkan mereka, ya."

Lily berusaha paham. Ia sendiri sedih melihat kondisi Hermione apalagi Hugo. "Iya, Mummy." Kata Lily pasrah.

Harry bersama Ron ijin kembali melihat kondisi rumah untuk mencari barang-barang penting yang mampu diselamatkan. Tidak sampai satu jam, mereka kembali. Ron mengambil beberapa pakaian dan berkas-berkas pekerjaan, surat-surat penting dan barang-barang berharga seperti perhiasan dan uang. Sebagian telah disimpan sementara di rumah Harry. Hnaya pakaian yang dibawa ke St. Mungo untuk digunakan sebagai pakaian ganti oleh Hermione maupun kedua anaknya.

"Terima kasih, Harry, Ginny. Kami tak apa ditinggalkan." Kata Hermione mengantar keluarga Harry keluar ruang rawat Hugo.

"Sama-sam, Mione. Kami akan siap membantu untuk kalian. Kalau kalian mau," Harry melihat ke arah Ginny meminta melanjutkan kalimat Harry.

"Menginaplah di rumah kami, untuk sementara. Setelah Hugo boleh pulang, kalian bisa di rumah kami." Ginny tersenyum diikuti Harry yang tampak setuju dengan tawaran yang di berikan Ginny.

Al dan Lily ikut bersemangat melihat ibu mereka memberikan tawaran yang tepat untuk paman dan bibinya. Tapi tidak untuk James.

"Kalian apa-apaan, sih? Kenapa kalian setuju keluarga Uncle Ron menginap di rumah kita?"

Bruk! Harry menggerakkan tangan kirinya kebelakang menepuk badan James agar diam. Tidak berkomentar. "Benar, Mione. Anak-anak bisa bermain bersama. Toh, dua hari lagi aku dan Ron ada tugas ke luar kota, kan. Dari pada kau sendiri dengan Rose dan Hugo, kalian ke rumah kami, agar kau dan Ginny bisa bersama-sama." Harry terus membujuk Hermione agar setuju.

James kembali berbisik setelah Lily bertanya mengapa kakaknya itu tidak setuju dengan usulan orang tua mereka. "Kau bayangkan saja—ow," Harry memukul lagi sisi badan James meminta diam.

"Hugo baru saja meledakkan rumahnya, bisa-bisa sebentar lagi rumah kita yang diledakkanya," kata James lebih pelan.

"Tapi, James—ow," kini gilaran Al yang mendapat pukulan pelan peringatan Harry dari arah depan. Harry mengayunkan tangannya ke belakang tepat memukul pantat Al dengan tangan kanannya.

Harry tersenyum kembali membahas tawarannya dengan Ginny. Namun tetap waspada dengan pembicaraan diam-diam ketiga anaknya yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. "Kekuatan Hugo sudah dilemahkan menjadi lebih normal, James. Jadi itu aman," bisik Al meyakinkan. Ia mengerang sebal dengan sikap ayahnya yang tiba-tiba saja memukul.

"Betul itu, James. Jadi—ow," kini giliran Lily yang memekik pelan. Harry memukulnya dengan tangan kiri tepat di pantatnya pula melewati tubuh James. Sehingga James ikut berteriak pelan mengaduh karena pukulan untuk Lily ikut di rasakan punggungnya.

Bergantian Harry menggerakkan tangannya memukul ketika anaknya memberikan isyarat untuk tetap diam. Tapi semuanya hanya sia-sia. Ketiga bocah itu tetap cerewet berkomentar dengan urusan orang tua mereka. "Apa-apaan, sih, Daddy. Kita, kan—"

"Membantu orang lain yang sedang kesusahan adalah perbuatan yang sangat baik, Potters," Harry langsung berbalik membuat ketiga anaknya terkejut dan berdiri kaku, Harry merundukkan badannya agar lebih dekat dekat tinggi badan ketiganya. "apalagi keluarga sendiri. So, bersikaplah sebagai keluarga yang baik karena kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa saling membantu."

Selesai menerima anggukan terpaksa dari James, Al, dan Lily, Harry tersenyum manis lantas mencium dahi ketiganya bergantian. Sesuatu yang sangat tiba-tiba bagi mereka. Ayah mereka terkadang terlalu spontan untuk melakukan sesuatu di luar ekspektasi.

"Kami pulang dulu, Ron, Hermioe, Rosie. Salam untuk Hugo kalau sudah siuman. Dipertimbangkan tawaran kami," kata Ginny begitu ramah.

"Ya, kami akan senang jika kalian bisa tinggal bersama kami, bukan begitu, anak-anak?" Harry menggelitik pinggang James, Al, dan Lilly bergantian, tanda memaksa.

"Aah-a, iya, Uncle. Ke rumah kami saja, masih ada kamar kosong, kok. Haha iya—" kata James kaku.

Al ikut mengguk berkali-kali lantas berkata, "nanti kalau mau, Hugo bisa satu kamar denganku," tawar Al berusaha senormal mungkin. Toh, ia juga memang setuju dengan ide itu.

"Benar, Rosie juga bisa di kamarku. Kita bisa bermain boneka bersama. Kau mau, kan, Rosie?" tawar Lily langsung pada Rose yang tersenyum senang.

Hermione melihat bagaimana Rose ternyata mengharapkan mereka dapat tinggal bersama keluarga Potter untuk sementara waktu sebelum kembali memiliki rumah mereka yang baru.

"Baiklah, kami akan pikirkan. Sekali lagi kami berterima kasih," ujar Hermione.

Keluarga Potter berlalu keluar menuju perapian. Mereka sama-sama memilih diam dan tersenyum senang karena mampu membantu saudara mereka yang memang sedang sangat membutuhkan uluran bantuan. Kecuali James.

"Bukan berarti kau sempat tidak setuju lalu kau akhirnya mengusili mereka ketika di rumah, ingat, James Sirius, kau berurusan langsung dengan Mummy."

Ginny memberikan ancaman mematikannya pada James untuk mengawali sebuah misi baru keluarga Potter, yaitu berbagi atap dengan keluarga kecil Ronald Weasley.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Wahahayyy... masih awal-awal, ya. Jadi mungkin Anne akan mulai konfliknya di chapter selanjutnya waktu Ron dan keluarganya pindah ke rumah Harry. Bagaimana kisahnya? Ditunggu saja.

Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne tunggu review kalian, dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Anne selalu sayang kalian! :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	3. Kamar Suami-Istri

_**Hi, everyone!**_  
Jadi, kemarin itu sebenarnya Anne sudah ngetik, tapi belum selesai. Ada anak tetangga main ke rumah jadi Anne pasti nggak bisa berkutik kalau sudah main. Anaknya baru empat tahun, kalau sama Anne nggak mau lepas. Jadi, ya.. hari ini, deh, baru bisa update. Tadi aja ngetiknya sambil nyicil di kampus.

Hahaha.. maaf ya sudah salah sangka sama kalian semua. Terima kasih selalu support Anne. Anne sampai terharu! :')

Terima kasih untuk **AMAZING, Rie Katsu, alicia keynes, ayusyafitri132, ninismsafitri, syarazeina, Mrs. X, Dande Liona** yang sudah review. Maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu.. :)

Btw, Happy birthday untuk Ron! :)

Langsung saja, ya.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Kita tidak bisa ke sana, Ron. Rosie dan Hugo masih sekolah."

Hermione mengaku tidak bisa untuk menyusul orang tuanya ke Australia. Kedua anaknya masih harus bersekolah sehingga keputusan untuk tinggal di Australia adalah keputusan yang tidak tepat. Mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan Inggris untuk saat ini. Segala urusan mengenai rumah mereka yang hancur dan tunjangan Kementerian untuk keluarga mereka masih cukup menguras waktu.

"Tapi, kita harus bagaimana? The Burrow pun sedang dalam renovasi. Mum dan Dad sekarang tinggal dengan Bill. Kita mau ke sana juga?" tanya Ron bingung.

Pasangan suami istri Weasley itu sedang bersiap-siap mengawali pagi mereka di salah satu ruang rawat St. Mungo. Rose sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya sementara Ron hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang. Seragam Aurornya hanya ia bawa dan akan dipakai sesampainya di Kementerian.

"No, tentu saja tidak, Ron. Tapi—"

"Mummy, Daddy, kemarin Uncle Harry dan Aunt Ginny kan sudah menawarkan untuk ke rumahnya. Kita ke sana saja. Bukankah Hugo sudah boleh pulang nanti sore? Jadi, kita bisa menginap sementara di sana. Bukankah lebih baik begitu?" saran Rose.

Rose bersiap mengambil perlengkapan sekolahnya, ia tetap akan berangkat ke sekolah meskipun ibunya sempat melarangnya masuk karena tangannya belum cukup pulih dari jika digunakan untuk beraktifitas. Bagi Rose, tidak masuk sekolah artinya rugi. Lengan kananya tertimpa serpihan dinding yang hancur ketika ledakan itu terjadi. Tubuh Rose sempat terlempar keluar dari rumah, sehingga lukanya tidak separah Hugo, yang menderita patah tulang di kaki dan tangan kirinya. Bagian leher dan kepalanya pun ikut terluka.

"Iya, Dad, Mum. Aku juga mau ke rumah Uncle Harry. Boleh, ya? Please," pinta Hugo di atas ranjangnya. Ia masih disuapi pancake oleh Hermione yang baru dibelikan Ron beberapa menit lalu.

Kedua orang tua mereka saling berpandangan untuk menentukan keputusan mereka selanjutnya. Hermione menyerahkan sendok kepada Hugo agar mulai berlatih makan sendiri dengan tangannya. Hugo sudah tidak mengeluh sakit kembali seperti malam sebelumnya.

Ron memanggil Hermione untuk berbicara sejenak. "Jadi kita akan terima tawaran Harry dan Ginny, Ron?" tanya Hermione. Ia menoleh kembali pada kedua anaknya.

"Mereka setuju kalau kita sementara di rumah Harry. Rose dan Hugo juga akan ada teman. Besok, aku dan Harry sudah harus berangkat untuk tugas di luar London. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu dengan anak-anak di tempat yang belum pasti keamanannya. Kita sudah tahu bagaimana keluarga Harry dan Ginny. Jadi, Mione—" Ron memegang kedua pundak istrinya dengan rasa bersalah yang dalam, "maafkan aku, kalau aku tidak bisa ada di sisimu besok di saat seperti ini. Aku—"

Hermione membungkam mulut Ron dengan ciuman bibirnya. Singkat saja, Hermione kembali merendahkan tinggi tubuh untuk melepas ciumannya. "Kau sudah melakukan tugas sebagai seorang kepala keluarga yang baik, Ron. Seharusnya kau tahu, bahwa aku sangat bangga padamu. Kau masih memikirkan kami," cerita Hermione.

Ron tersenyum senang lantas mengulang ciuman mereka. "Aku tak akan terima tawaran mereka begitu saja tanpa kesepakatan darimu juga. Bagaimana? Kau mau tinggal ke rumah Harry, kan, sayang?"

Hanya senyuman dari Hermione, keputusan itu akhirnya didapatkan.

* * *

Sorenya, rumah keluarga Potter masih ramai seperti biasa. Sang kepala keluarga baru saja selesai mandi setelah beberapa menit lalu baru menginjakkan kakinya dari tempat kerja. Harry masuk ke bagian dapur untuk melihat Ginny sedang sibuk memasak di sana.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ginny saat Harry menyendok sedikit tumis sayuran yang dibuatnya.

Mulut Harry mengecap pelan mencoba merasakan hasil masakan istrinya, "kurang asin sedikit," komentarnya kembali menyendokkan sedikit kuah yang sudah ia tiup untuk disuapkan ke mulut Ginny.

"Em," Ginny setuju, ia lantas mengambil bulir-bulir garam dan mencampurkan kembali ke atas masakannya. Lima kali adukan, Ginny kembali menyendokkan sedikit kuah ke ujung sendoknya.

"Coba rasakan," perintah Ginny pada Harry. Ia menyuapkannya langsung ke mulut Harry.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan memang jika Harry dan Ginny selalu berbagi pendapat mengenai masakan untuk setiap harinya. Walaupun Ginnylah yang bertugas menjadi koki di keluar kecil Potter, Harry dan juga ketiga buah hati mereka akan menjadi pihak penting dalam menentukan masakan apa yang akan disajikan.

"Sipp!" komentar Harry.

Beberapa jam kemudian, masakan untuk makan malam mereka siap disajikan. Lily dan Al menata di atas meja makan keluarga. James dan Harry, membawa beberapa buah nampan berisi makanan. James mengeluh, "jangan aku saja, dong, Dad. Beri tugas membawa makanan juga ke Al atau Lily. Ini berat."

"Heh, kamu yang disuruh malah melempar ke orang lain." Kata Harry.

"Hey, aku juga sudah punya pekerjaan, Jamie. Lily juga, so, kejakan saja tugasmu." Teriak Al dan Lily bersamaan. Malas jika mereka mulai berdebat karena tugas masing-masing.

Satu persatu anak menempati bangku mereka masing-masing. Dilanjutkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Kursi Harry ada di ujung meja, di sisi kanannya ada Ginny dan Lily. Sementara di sisi kiri ada James dan Al. Mereka makan dengan kondisi diam, tentu saja, karena memang Ginny selalu memberi ancaman kepada semuanya bahwa tidak ada makan sambil berbicara jika mau makanan pencuci mulut.

Keluarga Potter menikmati makan malam mereka seperti hari-hari biasa. Sesekali diwarnai dengan keributan kecil di dalamnya. Hanya dari pihak James yang senantiasa tidak pernah bosan mengusili adik-adiknya, Albus dan Lily.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari piringku!" Teriak Lily pada James yang usil mengambil sosis dari piringnya.

Duar! Suara ledakan menghentikan Lily dan James seketika. Ledakan itu bukan dari suara barang yang pecah, melainkan perapian mereka yang mengeluarkan asap serta beberapa sosok yang keluar dari dalam sana.

"Ron?" panggil Harry tak percaya.

"Harry, kami—"

Ron menggendong Hugo berjalan lebih dulu menuju ruang makan. Harry menghampiri Ron langsung melihat kondisi Hugo yang tampak masih lemas. "Ow, kau baik-baik saja, buddy?" tanya Harry sambil mengambil alih Hugo dari gendongan Ron.

"Tak apa, Uncle Harry. Hanya masih lemas." Jawab Hugo sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Harry.

"Hermione, Rosie, ayo duduk dulu. Kalian sudah makan malam? Kenapa tak bilang, kami bisa ikut jemput ke St. Mungo," Ginny mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah lemari di bawah tangga. Keluarlah empat buah kursi makan yang melayang lantas berjajar di sekitar meja makan.

Lily menepuk satu kursi kosong di sampingnya pada Rose. "Hi, Rosie. Kau jadi menginap di sini, kan? Benar, kan?" bisik Lily bersemangat.

"Kalau boleh," kata Rose malu-malu.

"Tentu saja boleh, Rosie," jawab Ginny cepat-cepat, "kami senang sekali bisa membantu. Jadi kau bisa bermain dengan Lily."

"Thank you, Ginny. Harry. Tapi, kami akan merepotkan kalian—"

"Jangan seperti itu, Mione. Kita semua keluarga." Harry dan Ginny terus menguatkan Ron dan Hermione agar mereka merasa nyaman untuk tinggal di rumah mereka.

Setelah basa-basi di awal perjumpaan, acara makan malam selesai dengan tanpa tersisanya makanan di atas meja. Biasanya, akan ada sisa-sisa sedikit makanan yang dapat disimpan untuk dihangatkan keesokan harinya. Tapi untuk malam ini, semuanya habis dengan kedatangan keluarga Ron dan Hermione.

"Jadi," Harry mengambil tempat duduk di sofa tunggal ruang tamu, menghadap Ron, Hermione dan juga kedua anak mereka. "Karena kalian tidak memberi tahu kami sebelumnya jika akan datang kemari hari ini, jadi, kami belum sempat menyiapkan kamarnya, tapi jangan khawatir karena masih ada kamar yang memang baru kami bersihkan beberapa hari lalu. Di atas. Sedangkan kamar tamu di sisi tangga," Harry menjunk ke arah pintu kamar tamu yang berada di sisi kanan tangga utama menuju lantai dua. "Masih berantakan. Sementara, mungkin kalian bisa menempati kamar kosong di lantai atas, dekat perpustakaan. Tidak terlalu luas memang untuk berdua, tapi sudah bersih. Sedangkan kamar tamu di bawah memang lebih besar, tapi belum bersih."

Ginny mengangguk membenarkan. "Benar, Mione, Ron. Besok mungkin baru aku bersihkan. Supaya bisa kalian tempati. Dan untuk Rosie dan Hugo, bisa di—"

"Rosie biar satu kamar denganku, Mummy. Boleh, ya!" Lily memohon sambil memeluk Rose yang begitu mengharapkan dapat tidur satu kamar bersama Lily.

"Boleh sekali, lalu Hugo bisa ke kamar Al, tak apa, kan, Al?" tanya Ginny.

Al tersenyum senang sementara James tampak menghela napas lega. "Ada apa, James?" tanya Harry.

"Ah, ti-tidak, Dad. Aku hanya tadi sedikit sesak, sekarang sudah agak reda," ujar James sambil mempraktekkan cara menarik napas dengan kedua tangannya yang naik turun di depan dada. Ia lega tidak berbagi kamar dengan Hugo. Ia masih takut jika Hugo masih bisa melakukan kecelakaan sihir dan membuat kamarnya hancur. "Bisa-bisa aku mati kalau kamarku yang menjadi tempat pertama meledak," batin James ketakutan.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah jelas. Ini sudah malam. Jadi bisa langsung istirahat. Kasihan Hugo butuh istirahat juga. Kau bisa menjaganya, kan, Al?" tanya Harry.

Al tersenyum melihat Hugo di sisinya. "Aku akan menjaganya, Daddy." Kata Al bersemangat.

"Nah, mungkin memang harus istirahat sekarang. Bukankah besok kita harus berangkat, Ron. Kita berangkat pagi, ya. Ayo, semua. Selamat istirahat." Ajak Harry pada Ron sebelum akhirnya semua orang masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

* * *

Ron dan Hermione menempati kamar kosong di dekat perpustakaan. Kamar itu terletak paling ujung di lantai dua, setelah kamar Harry-Ginny dan perpustakaan keluarga Potter. Memang cukup luas, tapi tidak begitu besar untuk ditempati dua orang. Terdapat satu ranjang di dalam sana dan satu lemari kosong.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Ron." Kata Hermione saat Ron mencoba ranjangnya.

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi ranjang di kamar tamu yang ada di bawah lebih besar, sayang, tidak nyaman kalau kita mau—"

"Mau apa?" potong Hermione dengan pandangan menusuk, curiga.

Ron terdiam dengan mulut masih menganga lebar, "Mau—em," Ron gugup mengatakannya lansung. Ia hanya memvisualisasikannya dengan gerakan jemarinya di dua tangan yang mengerucut lantas didekat-dekatkan. "Kau tau, lah," goda Ron dengan senyuman menggoda paling ampuhnya.

"Jangan mulai, ini rumah orang lain. Ayo, tidur. Harry bilang kau harus berangkat pagi besok" Hermione memilih langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Tapi, Ron kembali bangkit dari atas ranjang dan berjalan menuju depan pintu. Hermione melihat suaminya keluar langsung bertanya, "mau kemana?"

"Ambil minum. Buat besok bangun pagi, akan aku ambilkan juga untukmu."

Ron dan Hermione terbiasa menyediakan segelas air di dekat ranjang mereka sebelum tidur. Hanya sekadar untuk berjaga-jaga jika terbangun atau untuk minum sesaat setelah mereka bangun di pagi harinya.

"Boleh, thank you, sayang," bisik Hermione dengan suara manja.

Sebelum menuju arah dapur, Ron akan melewati depan perpustakan dan juga kamar Harry-Ginny. Tepat di depan kamar itu, pintu sedikit terbuka sehingga Ron dapat melihat isi kamar adik bungsu serta adik iparnya itu. Cahaya di sana masih terang. Hanya sedikit yang mampu dilihat oleh mata Ron.

Sisi ranjang di sana terlihat lebih jelas. Seseorang berambut merah tampak sedang berbaring miring. Itu Ginny. Di sisinya tampak seorang pria sedang tertawa pelan sambil sesekali mendekatkan wajahnya arah Ginny.

"Harry sudah tidak memakai kacamatanya," batin Ron. Ia semakin mendekat ke arah cela pintu yang terbuka.

"Bloody hell," pekik Ron pelan tanpa sengaja ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, melihat Harry dan Ginny sedang berciuman mesra sambil saling memeluk. Tangan Ginny bergerak-gerak liar di atas kepala Harry.

"Oh, demi celana Merlin. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

Takut ketahuan, Ron memilih melanjutkan perjalanan menuju dapur untuk segera mengambil air minum. Ia hanya mengambil dua gelas berisi air putih untuk dibawa kembali ke kamarnya dengan Hermione. Ketika sampai kembali di depan kamar Harry dan Ginny, Ron memang berniat untuk langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun sayangnya, ia kembali tertahan oleh sesuatu yang terjadi di balik pintu kamar sang pemiliki rumah.

"Su-suara apa itu?" batinnya kalut.

Ron hanya mendengar suara seperti bisik-bisik pelan antara Harry dan Ginny dari arah dalam kamar. Tidak jarang, suara Ginny terdengar memekik cukup keras sambil tertawa dan memanggil-manggil nama Harry. tidak lama setelah itu, suara yag terdengar tiba-tiba lenyap, lantas kembali terdengar dengan suara desahan napas berat.

Ron terus membatin, menebak-nebak sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di dalam kamar itu. "Oh, Harry, kau apakan Ginny—"

Kembali, suara-suara itu muncul namun kini lebih terdengar jelas. Bersahutan antara Ginny kemudian Harry yang memanggil nama pasangan mereka dengan nada sangat menggoda. "Harry.. aw—Harry!" Ginny memekik.

"Ginny—" balas suara Harry dengan desahan yang sama.

"Ow, bloody hell!"

Ron berteriak lantang lantas berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia tak mempedulikan air yang ia bawa tumbah sebagian ketika berlari. Badannya meremang, dahinya hangat dan wajahnya memerah.

"Menjijikkan sekali mereka. Apa mereka tak pernah memakai mantera peredam suara? Kalau anak-anak mereka dengar bagaimana? Kalau—"

"Ronald? Kau kenapa? Lama sekali mengambil airnya? Dapur Ginny pindah ke Hogwarts?" Hermione bangkit dari atas ranjang dan memilih duduk melihat Ron. Ia terkejut dengan ekspresi wajah Ron yang tampak begitu ketakutan.

"Ron, apanya yang menjijikkan?"

"Harry dan Ginny. Suara mereka membuatku— aagghh, mereka melakukan—"

"Melakukan apa?"

Ron kaku mendapat cercaan Hermione. Ia terintimidasi. "Mereka, yeahhh kau tahu, lah, apa yang dilakukan suami istri di dalam kamar saat malam—"

"Kau mengintip mereka? Ow, Ron!" Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya ke kamar mereka. Takut jika teriakannya dapat terdengar dari luar kamar. "Kau tidak sopan."

"Tapi mereka melakukannya, menjijik—"

"Mereka suami istri, Ron. Jadi wajar kalau mereka.. bercinta, di rumah mereka sendiri."

Nada suara Hermione melemah, ada rasa aneh ketika ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Suami-istri, wajar jika mereka bercinta di rumah mereka sendiri. Hermione merinding membayangkannya. Ia melihat Ron sebelum membenarkan selimutnya. "Biarkanlah, mungkin itu sudah kebiasaan mereka sebelum Harry berangkat bertugas beberapa hari. Ginny pasti akan kesepian—aw—"

Hermione memekik ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuh Ron menindihnya tanpa aba-aba. "Aku rasa, itu juga salah satu alasanku jika.. meminta yang sama sekarang padamu." Bisik Ron di telingat Hermione.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu ini rumah Harry dan Ginny. Tapi kita tahu caranya membuat rumah ini, akan terasa seperti rumah kita sendiri. Kau pintar sudah memasang mantra itu tadi," ungkit Ron.

Mereka saling tatap, lantas bergerak mendekat untuk berbagi ciuman. Ron mengambil kendali ketika tubuh Hermione takluk dengannya. "Aku akan memberikan padamu apa yang sedang adikku terima sekarang dari suaminya. Bahkan jauh lebih indah. Karena—" Ron kembali melimat bibir Hermione. Sesaat mereka melepas ciuman hangat itu.

Hermione tersenyum.

"Kau suamiku, benar, kan?" tanya Hermione, _"I love you, Ronald!"_

 _"I love you too, love_ _."_

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Hehehe...huhah! Anne nggak mau komentar, lah. Anne tunggu saja komentar kalian. Tulis review! Anne minta maaf kalau masih typo. Semoga terhibur, dan ikuti terus kisahnya. Anne selalu sayang kalian.. :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	4. Pemberani

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Libur sehari karena Anne kemarin sibuk banget sama urusan kampus. Jadi sampai malam bisanya istirahat, nggak sempat ngetik sama sekali. Tapi, untuk menebusnya, Anne coba post agak sore. Maaf, ya! Anne akan usahakan update cepat, kok. :)

 **ninismsafitri:** hahaha.. kok bisa ketawa sendiri, *padahal aku juga ketawa waktu ngetiknya, hehehe* Thanks, ya :)

 **Dande Liona:** dari dulu Ron suka ganggu Harry dan Ginny kalo berduaan, ya. Parah! :P Thanks, ya!

 **syarazeina:** hohoho.. iya, ya? keibuan? Aku anak bungsu, cewek sendiri. Jadi sama anak tetangga itu kita sama-sama cewek. Jadi dia asik aja mungkin sama aku, ya. Kakaknya dulu teman main aku. Lebih muda setahun dari aku, tapi udah meninggal karena sakit. Jadi, kayak jadi kakaknya gitu. Mungkin. Hah.. Hahaha.. nanti aku akan marahin si James, lewat Ginny :P untuk surprise ultah Ron, nggak ada kepikiran, sih. Tapi.. ya, lihat saja, lah. Entah aku bisa coba masukkan ke cerita atau enggak. Thanks ya :)

 **Rie Katsu:** Ron mah dari dulu gitu. Untuk chapter, aku belum tahu, ya. Banyak-hal-hal sebenarnya yang pengen aku muat setiap chapternya, mulai dari para orang tua sampai anak-anaknya. Tapi kalau boleh kasih patokan sih paling banyak 10 chapter, mungkin. Thanks ya :)

 **AMAZING:** hahahaha, Ron.. Ron.. hehehe James bakalan gimana, lihat saja nanti :) Thanks ya :)

 **Mrs. X:** hehehe thank you, ya! Konfliknya mungkin agak ringan dulu. Mungkin chapter 5 nanti mulai agak berat. Thanks ya :)

Baiklah, langsung saja.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Dua orang istri dari dua orang pria yang sangat berpengaruh dalam perubahan dunia sihir berkolaborasi dalam menyiapkan sesuatu di dalam dapur rumah keluarga Potter. Sang penguasa dapur sebelumnya, Ginny, memberikan pengarahan ini itu pada Hermione untuk membantunya menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk sarapan para suami dan anak-anak.

Dan rupanya, selain Ginny dan Hermione, belum ada satupun yang ikut turun ke lantai bawah. Masuk ke dapur bahkan bersuara pun tidak. "Harry terlalu lelah mungkin," kata Ginny pelan sambil tertawa.

"Lelah? Memangnya Harry sedang ap—ow I know," Hermione merasa malu sendiri. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Harry sampai menurut Ginny suaminya terlalu 'lelah'. Ia akhirnya semakin percaya jika tuduhannya semalam pada Ron memang benar.

"Dasar tukang ngintip," batin Hermione geram pada Ron.

Suara teriakan mulai terdengar dari lantai atas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Al lebih dulu terlihat dari arah pintu dapur. Anak itu sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah Mugglenya. Diikuti Hugo yang masih memakai pakaian biasa turun sambil mengandeng tangan Al. Hugo masih belum diperbolehkan untuk sekolah hari ini dan itu sangat menyenangkan baginya. Mutlak jiwa-jiwa pemalas Ron.

Dari perubahan Hugo, ia benar-benar dijaga oleh Al. Hermione tersenyum melihat Hugo tampak lebih segar dari hari-hari sebelumnya. _"Ow, thank you, Al,"_ kata Hermione mengambil alih Hugo untuk dibantu duduk di atas bangku ruang makan.

Al tersenyum senang lantas berkata, "sama-sama, Aunty."

"Jamie, kau dengar aku sekali lagi. Jangan sentuh tugas kerajinanku. Kalau tugasku rusak, jangan harap hidupmu tenang!" teriak Lily begitu murka.

Hari ini Lily akan membawa tugas kerajinan tangannya ke sekolah. Ia akan mengumpulkannya sesuai perintah guru keseniannya. Beberapa hari lalu, Lily dibantu Al dan Harry mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kering dan daun-daun aneka bentuk di sekitar rumah untuk dibuat sebuah miniatur rumah di atas sebuah papan kecil berukuran 30x20 sentimeter. Karena paham dengan sifat James yang selalu bermain-main tanpa pernah serius, Lily tidak mau mengajak James untuk membantu pengerjaan tugas itu. Jadilah, James tidak tahu bagaimana tugas itu selesai dan tepatnya hari ini ia semakin penasaran dengan hasil akhirnya. James menyelinap masuk kamar Lily untuk melihat sendiri rumah-rumahan dari ranting pohon dan daun-daunan kering itu.

Sayangnya, James ketahuan Rose yang bersamaan masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menganti seragam sekolahnya. Rose mengadu pada Lily dan pertengkaran itu terjadi.

"Selalu seperti ini?" tanya Hermione.

Ginny menoleh sebentar untuk menunjukkan senyumannya. "Dan James menjadi tersangka utamanya. Always, dengan korban bervariasi. Mulai dari Lily, Al, atau bahkan Harry. Aku juga." Katanya.

"Apa? Oh, Ginny aku lupa kalau kau dulu ngidam membeli petasan pada George saat hamil James—"

"Dan—" Harry muncul di dapur mengejutkan Ginny di dekat penggorengan. Mereka berciuman singkat di depan Hermione yang melihat mereka tanpa berkedip, "menyalakannya di the Burrow sampai Mum hampir jatuh pingsan." Lanjut Harry mengingat masa-masa saat Ginny melakukan aksi gila di the Burrow saat mengandung James.

Ron ikut muncul dengan kemeja yang selalu acak-acakan tidak rapi.

"Pagi pemalas," sapa Hemione pada Ron yang masih terlihat malas-malasan.

Ron menguap pelan. "Aku bukan pemalas, kau yang sudah membuatku bangun kesiangan. Semalam kau begitu bersemangat, sayang. Untung aku kuat—ow!"

Hermione memukul pantat Ron dengan papan pemotong. "Ow.. ow!" bisik Harry dan Ginny bersamaan. Mereka saling pandang lantas tertawa melihat Hermione dan Ron. Wajah kakak-kakak mereka merah padam.

"Mungkin kami harus meminta maaf untuk tempatnya, Ron, Mione," kata Harry memeluk tubuh Ginny dari belakang. Dagunya ditumpukan tepat dia atas pundak kanan Ginny menyamankan diri melihat Hermione tampak malu-malu.

"Aku harus segera membersihkan kamar tamu itu, sayang. Kasihan mereka kalau punggungnya sakit, karena ranjangnya kecil dan kamarnya sempit," goda Ginny semakin menjadi. Harry ikut terbahak tidak tahan.

"Harus! Aku paham, sayang. Bukankah kita juga sudah tahu susahnya kalau tempat tidak mendukung aktivitas kita," ujar Harry dilanjutkan dengan mengecup pipi Ginny.

Pipi Ginny menghangat. Ia tersenyum manja pada Harry yang keluar dapur. "Oh, bloody hell, Potter!" Pekik Ron bergidik ngeri. Ia keluar dapur setelah mengecup belahan bibir Hermione. Sama seperti Ginny, Hermione hanya bisa diam sambil mengatur napasnya. Ron selalu membuatnya melambung.

"Oh, kids, jangan masuk dapur, Mummy-Mummy kalian sedang sibuk berusaha menata wajah mereka. Kita langsung sarapan saja, OK!" Teriak Harry menghalau Lily dan Rose untuk masuk dapur.

Rose kebingungan dengan alasan pamannya menlarang masuk ke dapur. "Memangnya wajah Mummy kenapa, Uncle?" tanya Rose.

"Iya, Mummy kenapa? Sakit?" lanjut Lily mengandeng tangan Harry.

"Ow, bukan," Harry membantu menarik kursi Rose dan Lily untuk duduk, "hanya sedang bahagia," lanjut Harry.

Anak-anak hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk berusaha mengerti. Apa yang ada di kepala mereka tidak sebatas arti sebenarnya kata-kata bahagia itu. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, itu terlalu sederhana bagi para orang tua.

* * *

Setelah James, Al, Lily, dan Rose berangkat ke sekolah, rumah semakin sepi, ditambah lagi dengan Harry dan Rone yang akhirnya ikut berangkat untuk menjalankan tugas Auror mereka selama dua hari. Di rumah, hanya ada Ginny, Hermione, dan tentu saja Hugo. Ia tidak berangkat sekolah.

"Mummy tidak bekerja, ya?" tanya Hugo di depan pintu kamar tamu. Ibunya dan bibinya sibuk membersihkan kamar tamu.

Hermione melihat Hugo dari sudut yang sedikit susah. Ia sedang mengangkat ujung kasur dibantu Ginny yang membenarkan letak sepreinya. "Kalau kau sudah baik, Mummy akan berangkat kerja. Mangkanya kau cepatlah sembuh, jangan jadikan alasan kau tak mau sekolah."

"Tapi, kan—"

"Dengar apa kata Mummymu, Hugo. Kau harus sekolah. Jangan terlau lama libur, nanti pelajaranmu tertinggal, kau sendiri yang susah."

Hugo memilih duduk di kursi kecil di dalam kamar itu. Ia memperhatikan ibu dan bibinya bekerja sama mengatur kamar dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Hanya beberapa hal yang sulit dikerjakan seperti membenaran lampu, atau membersihkan sela-sela dinding yang kotor dengan bantuan sihir. "Tapi, Aunty dan Daddy bukannya tidak pernah sekolah Muggle? Jadi boleh, dong, aku tak sekolah. Nanti saja saat aku ke Hogwarts." Hugo memberikan tawaran.

Membersihkan isi kamar sudah selesai, namun untuk memindahkan barang-barang dari kamar atas belum dilaksanakan. "Nanti biar aku pindahkan sendiri, Ginny."

"Ah, tenanglah, aku akan bantu. Tugas dari Prophet hanya sedikit."

Merasa tidak diperhatikan, ia keluar dari kamar. Tapi Hermione mencegahnya, "Hugo, jangan seperti itu. Aunty Ginny dan Daddy dibesarkan oleh Grandma Molly yang memang berkonsentrasi penuh untuk keluarga. Sedangkan sekarang, Mummy, Daddy, Aunty Ginny begitu juga Uncle Harry bekerja, sayang."

Hugo digiring oleh Hermione untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ginny mengikuti keduanya ikut mendengar Hermione pelan-pelan memberi pengertian pada Hugo.

"Begini, sayang. Dulu Mummy tinggal di wilayah Muggle, dan saat itu Mummy juga belum tahu dengan keadaan Mummy yang ternyata seorang penyihir. Begitu juga yang terjadi pada Uncle Harry. Nah, kita sekarang tinggal di kawasan penyihir namun tidak sedikit dari mereka juga keluarga Muggle. Kita harus berusaha membangun identitas kita di tengah para Muggle. Kau, Rosie, James, Al, Lily, harus belajar untuk berbaur bersama para Muggle. Dengan cara apa? Salah satunya dengan sekolah. Agar kau juga semakin pintar, nak. Dan terbiasa dengan suasana sekolah saat kau di Hogwarts."

Hermione dengan bijaksana memberikan pengertian logis pada Hugo. Anak tujuh tahun itu tampaknya paham dengan penuturan sang ibu tentang betapa pentingnya sekolah untuknya.

"Jadi, jangan malas ke sekolah, ya, Hugo. Walaupun Aunty juga tidak pernah bersekolah di dunia sihir, paling tidak menurut Uncle Harry dan Mummy, itu semua sangat bermanfaat untuk hidupmu sendiri di masa depan. Tidak ada ruginya kau tetap bersekolah, nak," ujar Ginny ikut menyemangati Hugo.

Tampaknya, tambahan penyemangat dari Ginny cukup mampu membuat Hugo sadar. Ia mau untuk tetap berangkat sekolah. "Besok aku boleh, kan, masuk sekolah lagi, Mummy? Aku sudah sehat, kok."

"Wah," Hermione melihat ke arah Ginny tampak senang, "tentu saja, sayang. Mummy lihat kau sudah cukup sehat untuk masuk sekolah besok."

Semuanya setuju, Hugo pun akhirnya lega jika ia tak akan merasa kesepian lagi di rumah. Besok, ia akan kembali ke sekolah.

Tapi, Hugo tetaplah kesepian. Hari ini belum satupun kakak maupun sepupunya yang terlihat pulang ke rumah. "Aku bosan juga. Malas, ah, lihat Mummy bersih-bersih terus. Aunty Ginny juga sedang masak," batin Hugo. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding. Beberapa jam lagi mungkin Lily sudah kembali. Sepupu perempuannya itu pulang lebih awal dibandingkan kakak dan sepupunya yang lain.

"Aku mungkin akan menunggu Lily di halaman depan."

Hugo berkeinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu di bawah pohon. Ada ayunan karet ban di sana. Sembari menunggu Lily, Hugo akhirnya memilih duduk sambil berayun pelan di sana.

"Hei," panggil seseorang di luar pagar rumah.

Hugo menggerakkan kakinya menyentuh tanah untuk menghentikan ayunan itu bergerak. Ia menoleh pelan ke belakang. Ada tiga orang anak laki-laki berdiri di sana. Satu bertubuh kurus dengan rambut hitam, sedangkan dua yang lain berambut coklat dengan tubuh sedikit gemuk.

"Iya?" Hugo turun sedikit kesusahan.

"Kami butuh ban untuk membakar sampah di ujung jalan sana. Boleh, kan, kami mengambil banmu?" tanya salah satu anak bertubuh gemuk.

Hugo ketakutan dengan ketiga anak-anak yang tidak ia kenal itu. Jika diamati, ketiganya terlihat masih seumuran dengan James. "Ja-jangan, ini bukan ayunanku. Ini milik sepupuku," balas Hugo. Ia berusaha melihat ke arah dalam rumah. Berharap jika ibu atau bibinya keluar dan menyelamatkannya dari ketiga anak asing itu.

"Kau bisa bilang nanti. Kami butuh sekarang," kata si anak kurus.

Hugo tetap menggeleng, namun sayangnya ketika anak itu malah semakin mendekat. Ketiganya masuk ke pekarangan karena pintu pagar terbuka.

"Kami pinjam—"

"Hey, kalian!"

Suara Lily membuyarkan konsentrasi Hugo. Ya, Lily datang dari arah sudut jalan. Tas di punggungnya masih terpasang. Begitu juga seragam yang ia kenakan. Lily perlahan mendekat. Ia mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Hugo.

Hugo mundur beberapa langkah lantas berlari ke sisi Lily. "Ayunan itu milikku. Daddy yang membuatnya untukku dan kakak-kakakku." Kata Lily dengan berani.

"Kami hanya pinjam, gadis kecil," ujar anak gemuk yang sedikit lebih pendek.

"Apa? Pinjam?" Lily mendekati anak-anak laki-laki itu, "tadi kalian bilang ke Hugo kalau ban itu kalian buat untuk membakar sampah. Itu artinya ban ayunanku akan hancur. Kalian akan mengembalikannya kalau sudah terbakar, hah?"

"Heh, berani-beraninya kau—"

"Apa? Sini kalau berani?" tantang Lily. Ia bersiap memasang badan di depan Hugo. Tak gentar, Lily terus maju.

Hugo tak kuasa melihat Lily yang jauh lebih kecil begitu berani menghadang anak-anak nakal itu. Tapi tiba-tiba, "okey, karena kami tak mau melawan anak perempuan, tak baik juga. Kasihan nanti tanganmu yang kecil itu sakit—"

Duk! Tangan kanan Lily melejit cepat memukul tepat di pipi si anak gemuk paling tinggi. Dua teman yang bersiap ikut menyerang, Lily lebih dulu menangkis tangan si kurus dan memberinya tendangan menyamping di pinggang. Sementara salah satu anak gemuk yang lebih pendek cukup diberi uluran tangan kiri Lily saja yang lantas dicengkeram kuat.

"Lily, jangan! Hati-hati!" teriak Hugo panik.

"Belum selesai, lihat ini."

Krak! Lily memutar lengannya yang dicengeram kuat oleh anak laki-laki itu hingga berbunyi. Ketiga anak yang berani meremehkan Lily langsung terkapar di tanah, mengerang kesakitan. Hugo langsung dibuat menganga oleh Lily.

"Ayo, pergi!" ajak salah satu anak laki-laki itu untuk segera kabur.

Lily terbahak keras, puas dengan serangannya itu. Sementara Hugo melihat Lily dengan pandangan tak percaya, Lily begitu kuat.

"Lils, kau gila—" kata Hugo tergagap.

Dari arah pintu, Hermione dan Ginny berteriak kencang langsung menghampiri Hugo dan Lily. Hermione berteriak bahagia melihat ketiga anak-anak itu berlari tunggang langgang sambil menunduk ketakutan. Ginny memandang putrinya bangga.

"Mum—Mummy, kenapa Mummy tersenyum—"

"Oh, Hugo. Mummy melihatnya sampai ikut geram. Aunty Ginny menahan Mummy untuk keluar, karena ia pikir itu urusan anak-anak. Kenapa kau tak menyerangnya, Nak? Dan kau, Lily," Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Lily. "Hebat cantik, aku seperti melihat ibumu saat kau bertengkar tadi. Ginny kecil," katanya berapi-api.

Ginny memeluk Lily bangga, "padahal dulu Aunty Mione juga jago sekali bertengkar dengan anak laki-laki. Pukulannya maut. Tapi kau sudah hebat, Lils, anak-anak itu akhirnya ada yang melawan. Banyak anak-anak yang tak berani pada mereka."

"Memangnya mereka siapa, Ginny?" tanya Hermione.

"Mereka anak-anak Muggle. Suka usil. Oleh beberapa anak penyihir yang suka diusili, selalu membalas mereka dengan sihir secara diam-diam. Tanpa berani untuk menghadang langsung. Jadi, ya, mereka bertiga masih terus melawan. Karena belum ada yang berani membalas secara langsung. Seperti Lily tadi." Tutur Ginny.

Mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Lily bersama Hugo bergandengan masuk dengan sedikit perbincangan. "Kau suka bertengkar juga, ya," tanya Hugo.

"Ah, tidak juga. Hanya akhir-akhir ini saja, aku sedikit sensitif jika aku melihat ada yang berani menganggu ketenangan. Seperti mereka dan tipe-tipe seperti James juga." Bisik Lily dengan volume suara yang memelan.

"Oh, ya, sayang. Kau sendiri dapat dari mana ilmu perlawanan seperti itu? Setahu Mummy belum pernah menunjukkanmu cara memukul, menangkis, dan menendang sepertimu tadi," tanya Ginny di samping Hermione. Mereka sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue.

Hermione menoleh Ginny tak paham, "bloody hell, kau mengajarkan Lily berkelahi, Ginny?"

"Aha, tapi untuk yang kita lihat tadi, jujur aku tak pernah mengajarkannya. Itu sudah cukup masuk dalam perlawanan yang berat, Mione, kalau dia gagal? Bisa Lily yang celaka. Aku hanya mengajarkan basic saja," aku Ginny. "Walaupun tadi sudah sangat baik sekali." Lanjutnya.

Lily tertawa pelan lantas berkata, "aku diajarkan Daddy, Mummy," balas Lily santai.

"Daddy? Kapan?" Ginny makin penasaran.

"Bahkan Harry juga mengajarkan berkelahi putrinya? Oh kalian sudah gila!"

Lily dan Ginny tertawa bersama lantas melakukan tos udara. "Saat aku ikut Daddy jalan-jalan ke Diagon Alley. Ada penyihir yang merampok tas pengunjung. Daddy ikut membantu. Ada empat orang yang ikut menyerang Daddy tanpa tongkat. Jadi, ya, Daddy juga berkelahi tanpa sihir. Setelah mereka lemah, Daddy baru menggunakan sihir untuk menahan mereka dan menghubungi Auror lain. Itu hebat sekali, Mummy, Aunty Mione. Besoknya aku langsung minta Daddy mengajarkan gerakan itu. Untuk jaga-jaga jika aku diserang oleh orang lebih dari satu. Dan tadi.. aku berhasil."

Lily memikili perpaduan emosi dan mental kuat dari Harry dan Ginny. Ditambah jiwa-jiwa penuh ambisi milik Harry sempurna menumbuhkan jiwa pemberani di diri Lily. Bukannya marah putrinya bertengkar, Ginny semakin bangga dengan kelakuan putri bungsunya itu.

"Kapan-kapan aku ajarkan kau berkelahi, Hugo. Jangan jadi anak lembek!" Lily berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Hugo yang terduduk lemas. Hermione setuju bahkan ikut menyemangati Hugo agar semakin berani melawan.

"Okey," Hugo pasrah.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Wah.. Lily jagoan juga, ya. Cewek seterongggg! Lily sensitif banget, ya. Kalau udah marah, wuhhh lihat! Ampun, deh Lily!

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, Harry dan Ron sudah balik, nih. Dan Ron punya kabar gembira untuk Hermione dan anak-anaknya. Apa itu? Di tunggu!

Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne tunggu reviewnya, ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Anne sayang kalian! :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	5. Gringotts

**_Hi, everyone!_**

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Hehehe.. maaf, ya, Anne lagi sibuk banget di rumah. Tapi.. kali ini Anne akhinya bisa jugabuat update chapter 5. Mana yang nungguin?

Thanks ya yang sudah review.. **Mrs. X, Dande Liona, ayusyafitri132, AMAZING, ninismsafitri, coco, Syarazeina.**

Malesnya Hugo jangan ditiru, ya, tetap semangat sekolahnya, kuliahnya, kerjanya!

Langsung saja, deh, ya. Semoga menghibur!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Kok, Daddy kita belum pulang juga, ya?"

"Hem, katanya Daddy dan Uncle Ron sekarang sudah bisa pulang."

Rose dan Lily mengamati perapian yang tak kunjung berdebum menandakan kemunculan dua orang yang sedang sangat mereka tunggu. Ayah mereka. Menurut rencana, Harry dan Ron akan pulang sore hari ini. Dua orang yang sangat menunggu keduanya datang adalah putri-putri mereka. Bahkan sejak pagi tadi.

Hugo datang sambil menggigit donat berlapis coklatnya begitu nikmat. Ia ikut duduk di depan perapian siap menunggu sekiranya ayahnya akan muncul sebentar lagi. "Aku rasa Daddy akan terlambat datang. Apa mungkin nanti malam Dad dan Uncle Harry datangnya?"

James berlari cepat mengambil posisi duduk di sisi Rose. Ia membawa dua donat sekaligus di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Hari ini Hermione dan Ginny sedang asik membuat donat. Baru matang sebagian, dua orang anak mereka, James dan Hugo, telah memakan habis beberapa buah donat yang sudah jadi.

"Asalkan Daddy-Daddy kalian nanti kebagian. Jika tidak, Mum akan keluarkan paksa dari perutmu. Apapun bentuknya." Ancam Ginny pada James yang telah menghabiskan lima buah donat.

Tidak beda dengan Ginny, Hermione pun memberikan ancaman yang sama. Namun tampaknya Hugo dan James tidak begitu mempedulikannya. "Makan saja, kalaupun dikeluarkan paksa dari perut kita, Daddy-Daddy kita tidak akan mau memakan donat hasil olahan perut kita. Itu menjijikkan." Kata James. Ginny dan Hermione lupa, bahwa kedua anak itu kini sudah semakin besar dan cerdas. Ancaman tidak logis akan mudah dilupakan begitu saja.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Ayo, siapa yang belum mandi?" Al datang dengan penampilan santai dan tampak segar di wajahnya. Rambut hitamnya tersisir lebih rapi, terlihat sekali jika ia baru saja selesai mandi. Bau sabun khas buah-buahan menjadi favorit Al. Walaupun menurut James sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Ayo, James. Tinggal kau sendirian yang belum mandi. Cepat!" perintah Al.

Ogah-ogahan, James berdiri dari sisi Rose berjalan menuju kamar mandi lantai dua. Jemarinya dijilat rata hingga bersih dari noda-noda coklat sisa toping donat yang ia makan. "James, jorok!" teriak Rose yang paling dekat dengan James.

"Ih, pergi kau!" perintah Lily sambil menendang pantat James kencang.

Hingga dua jam kemudian, tidak ada antara Harry maupun Ron yang datang ke rumah. Makan malam mereka hampir dingin jika terus menerus tetap menunggu. Hugo dan James terhitung sudah tertangkap basah mengambil makanan hingga lima kali. Rupa ayam katsu buatan Ginny tidak lagi utuh.

"Makan saja, Hugo, asalkan Uncle masih disisakan," teriak Harry dari depan pintu ruang makan.

"Aku juga. Bagi puding coklatnya, James, jangan kau habiskan semua!" Ron lebih tertarik dengan puding yang di bawa James.

Ya, Harry dan Ron akhirnya datang.

"Bloody hell, darimana saja kalian? Katanya sore sudah sampai, kenapa sampai malam baru sampai?" tanya Ginny mempersilakan Harry duduk.

"Jangan marahi Harry, sist. Aku yang mengajaknya," kata Ron langsung melahap satu potong telur gulung dari salah satu nampan di atas meja. Hermione langsung menegurnya agar lebih dulu mencuci tangan di wastafel.

Harry mengikuti Ron untuk mencuci tangan lantas kembali ke bangku masing-masing. "Maaf, ya, kami tadi mengurus untuk pencairan tunjangan Kementerian kalian, Mione. Dan.. Ron membawa kabar gembira." Kata Harry memberikan kode pada Ron untuk menjelaskan kabar gembira itu. Masih sebuah rahasia. Ginny dan Hermione meminta untuk tidak ada pembicaraan ketika makan berlangsung. Paling tidak mereka menunjukkan contoh yang baik pada anak-anak mereka.

Sambil menyantap makanan penutup, Ron mengeluarkan satu buah surat berlogokan huruf M besar di dalah satu sudutnya. "Dari Kementerian?" tanya Hermione. Peraturan berbicara ketika malam sudah berakhir di sesi menyantap makanan penutup. Ia menerima surat itu dari tangan Ron dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Harry dan Ginny memilih membersihkan meja makan untuk memberikan ruang agar Ron dan Hermione dapat berbicara berdua.

"Tak apa, Mione. Lanjutkan, aku ikut mendengarkan dari dapur—itu tolong bawakan kemari, Harry," ujar Ginny sembari mengayunkan tongkatnya membiarkan piring-piring dan semua peralatan makan kotor bekerja membersihkan diri sendiri seolah mereka makhluk hidup. Dibantu Harry, beberapa sisa makanan yang tidak habis kembali di simpan ke dalam lemari pendingin.

Di meja makan hanya ada Ron, Hermione, dan anak-anak yang masih nyaman dengan puding mereka. Begitu juga Ron, masih asik menyuapkan puding coklat buatan Hermione ke mulutnya begitu lahap. Sementara Hermione masih terpaku dengan surat yang dipegangnya. Dalam hati ia masih ragu, apakah itu adalah surat pencairan tunjangan Kementerian atau surat yang lain.

"Bukalah," pinta Ron dengan mulut penuh fla.

Pelan-pelan, Hermione membuka amplop putih kecoklatannya itu. Ia sangat berharap jika surat itu adalah pencairan tunjangan Kementerian. Tapi, itu membutuhkan proses cukup lama sejak permohonan dimasukkan ketika terjadi kecelakaan. Hingga saat ini, tragedi ledakan rumah mereka belum sampai mencapai satu minggu.

"Ron? Ini, kan—"

"Surat pengesahan pencairan dana tunjangan dari Kementerian. Atas nama aku dan kau. Besok akan aku ambil di Gringotts, supaya kita bisa cepat pindah ke rumah baru kita." Kata Ron sangat bahagia. Kedua anak-anaknya bersorak gembira begitu kencang.

"Rumah baru kita sudah ada. Masih di kompleks rumah kita yang lama. Rumah yang masih dalam sesi pembersihan di dekat rumah Mr. Shami itu. Tidak jauh, kan? Kau suka, sayang?" tanya Ron langsung mendapat anggukan dari Hermione.

Rumah yang Ron maksudkan adalah sebuah rumah yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari rumah mereka yang lama. Jauh lebih besar dan lebih bagus. Hari ini ia dan Harry menyetujui surat pengalihan nama rumah yang siap diatasnamakan Ron. Tinggal pembayaran saja, rumah itu siap mereka tempati.

James, Al, dan Lily tampak ikut bahagia mendengar jika sepupu mereka akan mendapat rumah baru. Begitu pula Harry dan Ginny yang ikut bahagia mendengar penjelasan Ron. "Selamat, Ron, Mione. Kami turut bahagia," kata Ginny sambil bersandar nyaman di pundak Harry.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa bisa secepat ini? Pencairan dana tunjangan setahuku dapat segera diberikan setelah.. beberapa minggu. Tapi ini, belum sampai satu minggu. Kenapa bisa—"

"Itulah mengapa aku ajak Harry."

Harry mengangkat kedua pundaknya ketika Hermione menatapnya tajam. "Kau memanfaatkan nama Harry untuk meminta Kementerian cepat mencairkan tunjangan kita? Ron, kita tidak boleh membuat sesuatu menyalahi aturan."

"Mione, bukan begitu. Aku hanya membantu saja. Toh, rencana untuk mempercepat pencairan biaya tunjangan pegawai memang sedang direncanakan. Aku hanya membantu memberikan saran. Tadi aku dan Ron sempat mengikuti rapat, mangkanya kami pulang telat. Dan hasilnya, peraturan baru itu disetujui," Harry mendekati Lily di kursi ruang makan, "kalian menjadi pasangan pegawai pertama yang mencoba aturan baru itu." Harry tersenyum lebar.

Hermione tersenyum haru, meluapkan kebahagiannya dengan memeluk Ron sangat erat. Ia bergumam pelan pada Harry dan Ginny, "thank you.. thank you!"

Mendapat pelukan Harry, Lily begitu senang langsung memeluk ayahnya meminta gendong. "Lily kangen Daddy," bisiknya manja.

"Daddy juga kangen," balas Harry tak kalah manjanya.

"Huh, kenapa bisa jauh sekali kau, Lils, kemarin kau seperti preman, sekarang bisa manja seperti itu dengan Uncle Harry," Hugo begitu heran mengamati perubahan sikap Lily jika bersama ayahnya.

James tertawa keras di sisi Hugo. "Iya begitulah. Jadi jangan main-main pada Lily."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Harry bingung. Ia menatap Lily yang ikut menatanya balik.

"Lily menghajar tiga anak-anak Muggle yang suka menyusahkan kompleks sebelah itu, dengan tangannya sendiri. Ah, dan pastinya berkat jurus-jurusmu, Harry," Ginny mencium pipi Harry lantas pipi Lily bergantian.

Lily terkikik malu di tatap begitu tajam oleh ayahnya. "Jadi kau menghajar mereka—"

"Dengan gaya yang pernah Daddy ajarkan padaku dulu." Kata Lily. Tangannya terangkat ke atas meninju-ninju udara. "Dan aku menang."

"Hebat!" pekik Harry bangga.

Dua keluarga, Potter dan Weasley malam ini sangat bahagia. Amat sangat bahagia.

* * *

Ron bangun dengan keadaan tubuh lebih segar dari biasanya. Ia dan Hermione akhirnya pindah ke kamar tamu di lantai bawah yang berukuran lebih besar dari kamar sebelumnya. Ron sangat bersyukur jika kamar itu terletak di lantai bawah, jauh dengan master bedroom tempat Harry dan Ginny tidur di lantai dua. Ia takut jika kembali melihat dan mendengar sendiri kelakuan suami istri Potter itu dari kamar utama. Bukan niat mengintip, tapi Ron seolah ditunjukan untuk mencari tahu... yang berujung pada mengintip.

"Morning, love," panggil Ron. Ia melihat Hermione masih terpejam. Wajahnya cantik alami tanpa polesan make up.

Mata Hermione terbuka, ia melihat manik biru berkilau sang suami lantas tersenyum senang. "Morning, honey." Hermione menyingkirkan rambut merah Ron dari sekitar dahi pria itu. sudah terasa panjang di tangan Hermione.

"Kau harus potong rambut, sudah panjang." Bisik Hermione.

"Tapi masih tampan, kan?"

Bukannya jawaban, Hermione memilih mencium bibir Ron. Mereka saling melumat bibir pasangan mereka penuh gairah. Hingga tak terasa, Ron kini berganti posisi menindih tubuh Hermione. Ia mengatur jarah tubuhnya agar tak melukai Hermione. Gairah yang menggebu membuat Ron susah mengendalikan berat tubuhnya pada tubuh Hermione.

"Ini sudah pagi, Mr. Weasley. Kau jangan memulai pekerjaan baru untukku." Bisik Hermione.

"Ow, ini masih sangat pagi, jadi.. sebelum memulai pekerjaan kita hari ini, kita butuh pemanasan, love. Dan kau tahu," Ron kembali mencium bibir Hermione, "aku sudah kepanasan."

Hermione tertawa sedikit ditahan, "lalu? Bukankah nanti aku bisa membuatmu semakin panas?"

"Itu yang aku mau. Agar aku semakin bersemangat menjalani hari ini yang akan terasa berat. Banyak pekerjaan yang akan aku kerjakan di Kementerian, Gringortts, dan juga rumah baru kita."

Ron dan Hermione tersenyum bersama, sekilas Hermione melihat jam di dinding kamar. masih pukul setengah empat pagi. Ia tersenyum paham, "kita hanya punya waktu beberapa jam saja," bisiknya seolah menggoda Ron.

"Tentu, aku selalu menempati janjiku."

* * *

Ron bersama Harry keluar Kementerian dengan masih membicarakan salah satu Auror yang menjadi bahan candaan mereka hari ini. Fanny, Auror wanita yang baru saja dilamar oleh kekasihnya menjadi bahan godaan para Auror lain yang turut bahagia dengan kabar itu. Begitu juga Ron dan Harry yang ikut-ikutan memberikan joke-joke pada Fanny.

"Dia sudah tak muda lagi. Fanny itu hanya tiga tahun lebih muda dari kita, loh, Harry."

"Ya, syukurlah kalau sekarang dia akhirnya dilamar oleh kekasihnya. Dikasih apa tadi dia? Bukan cincin, kan?"

Ron menggeleng, "bukan, dia diberi sapu terbang baru, Harry. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal yang baru," ia menahan Harry di depan perapian, "kau ingat kapan rumah baruku itu dibuatkan sertifikat balik namanya?"

Harry tampak mengingat-ingat bagaimana Mr. Leo, pemilik rumah baru Ron, menjanjikan proses pemberian sertifikatnya. "Kira-kira besok atau tidak lusa. Kau sudah beri uang mukanya, kan?"

"Ya, sampai tabunganku terkuras untuk memberikan uang muka pada Mr. Leo. Untung nanti aku bisa ambil pencairan biaya tunjangan itu. Jadi aku bisa lega."

Keduanya hanya bisa tertawa dengan guyonan garing milik Ron. Rencananya, setelah pulang dari Kementerian ini, Ron akan berangkat ke Gringotts untuk mencairkan dana miliknya dan Hermione dari pihak Kementerian. Ia harus segera membayarkan sisa uang pembayaran rumah barunya yang memang tidak sedikit. Sesuai perjanjian, rumah akan langsung menjadi milik Ron jika sertifikat rumah telah jadi dan ditebus oleh Ron dengan sisa pembayarannya. Jika dalam jangka waktu paling lambat hingga lusa Ron tidak segera membayar dan mengambil sertifikatnya, uang muka yang diberikan Ron akan otomatis hangus, mengingat rumah yang dipesan Ron sangat diminati banyak penyihir.

Sangat sayang juga jika uang muka pembayaran rumah yang tidak berjumlah sedikit itu harus hangus, jika tidak segera dibayarkan. Itu sudah perjanjian awal Ron dengan Mr. Leo selaku pemilih rumah.

Ron setuju. "Kau ikut atau—"

"Sepertinya tidak, Ron. Aku ada janji dengan Lily dan Hugo mengajak mereka ke pusat London. Lily minta dibelikan buku dongeng baru. Sekalian Hugo katanya ingin melukis lagi. Alat lukisnya hancur, kan. Jadi aku berniat sekalian membelikannya perlengkapan melukis. Putramu itu berbakat sekali kalau melukis."

"Benar juga," Ron tersipu. Hugo memang pemalas, ia juga tak sehebat Lily dalam berkelahi, tapi Ron tahu jika Hugo memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri. Jika Rose memiliki kepintaran secara akademik, Hugo lebih kuat pada daya imajinasinya. Ia sangat kreatif. Anak itu sangat pandai dalam membuat lukisan yang sangat indah.

Dan Ron sangat bangga pada putranya. "Thank you, Harry. Kau sudah sangat banyak membantuku. Thank you. Aku akan berangkat sendiri saja. Titip Hugo, ya." Pesan Ron sebelum Harry menghilang di perapian. Ia bersiap masuk di perapian yang lain, dengan tujuan lokasi berbeda, Ron akhirnya menghilang.

* * *

Di depan para Goblin, Ron kebingungan dengan buku besar yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Tak ada lagi senyuman seperti sejak ia bangun tadi pagi. "Maksud anda? Saya tidak bisa mencairkan dana itu sekarang?"

"Benar, Mr. Weasley." Salah seorang Goblin menjelaskan hasil pengajuan dana Ron yang ternyata.. ditolak. "Meskipun anda memiliki surat resmi dari Kementerian, ini hanyalah surat resmi pemberian hak pencairan dana tunjangan pegawai atas nama Anda saja. Kami dari pihak Gringotts belum menerima anjuran untuk memberikan dana tunjangan yang berusia baru beberapa hari. Gringotts masih memberlakukan peraturan lama yang hingga saat ini belum diubah. Sehingga, kami tidak bisa menerima surat Anda sebelum dari pihak Kementerian sendiri mengesahkan peraturan yang baru kepada pihak Gringotts secara resmi."

Ron lemas. Uang yang diberikan pihak Kementerian tidak bisa dicairkan segera. Meskipun dari hasil rapat menerangkan bahwa Ron mendapatkan pengesahan dana lebih cepat, Kementerian belum sepenuhnya mengubah peraturan pada pihak lain yang bertanggung jawab seperti Gringotts.

"Mohon maaf, kami tidak bisa mencairkan dana yang anda minta, sir. Apakah masih ada transaksi lain?" tawar si Goblin berkacamata bulat itu.

Ron tidak berpikir jernit saat itu juga. Ia sendirian. Harry tidak bersamanya. Begitu juga Hermione. Posisi Ron kini terhimpit. Ia harus segera membayar sisa pembayaran rumah barunya. Segera, jika tidak ingin uang mukanya hangus.

"Aku tak bisa merusak kebahagiaan Hermione dan anak-anak untuk mendapat rumah baru. Aku harus bagaimana?" batin Ron.

Beberapa penyihir lain berdatangan untuk mengantre melakukan transaksi. Ron kembali diingatkan, "bagaimana, sir?"

"Aahh—" Ron berpikir keras untuk memutuskan sesuatu. Ia membutuhkan uang sekarang juga. Sedangkan ia menginginkan, Hermione dan yang lain tidak perlu tahu masalah ini. ia tak ingin menyusahkan orang lain. Menyusahkan Harry?

"Aku tak bisa meminta bantuan Harry lagi. aku terlalu banyak bergantung padanya. Ini urusan keluargaku. Kebahagiaan istri dan anak-anakku," Ron terus meyakinkan dirinya untuk segera memutuskan sesuatu.

"Sir?" suara Goblin membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ron menegakkan kepalanya cepat. Tangannya bergetar hebat menggenggam surat yang Kementerian yang kembali ia masukkan ke dalam saku tas kerjanya. "Aku ingin melakukan penarikan untuk tabungan—" Ron menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Atas nama?" tanya Goblin siap mencatat nama pemilik tabungan.

Tangan Ron merogoh isi saku tas kerjanya. Ia mengeluarkan dua kunci emas. Salah satu adalah kunci tabungan keluarga kecilnya. Tabungan harta bersama milik Ron dan Hermione. Sedangkan satu kunci lain adalah kunci tabungan pribadi milik Ron. Dan itu menjadi pilihan Ron.

"Atas nama Ronald Bilius Weasley." Ujar Ron menyerahkan kunci tabungannya.

Seorang Goblin meneriakkan nomor kamar penyimpanan harta pribadi Ron. Ron melangkah lemas mengikuti Goblin yang akan membantunya menuju tempat penyimpanan tabungannya. Ron terpaksa. Ia tak mau merusak kebahagian istri dan anak-anaknya. Ia adalah kepala keluarga sekarang, ini tanggung jawabnya. Tanggung jawab untuk memberikan tempat tinggal yang layak. Sebuah rumah. Meskipun harus menguras habis seluruh tabungan pribadinya yang ia kumpulkan dari sejak remaja hingga hadiah pemberian pihak Kementerian ketika perang usai.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione. Aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia. Apapun caranya."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Oke, rencananya fanfic ini akan selesai di chapter 10. Doakan saja Anne bisa update cepat, ya. Soalnya Anne udah mulai aktif kuliah besok Senin, takutnya Anne molor terus. Tapi, tenang. Anne akan selalu usahakan update cepat. Paling lambat jeda satu hari. Ok. Maafkan Anne, dan mohon pengertiannya!

Anne tunggu review kalian. Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya. Anne sayang kalian!

 ** _Thanks,_**

Anne xoxo


	6. Rahasia

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Maaf ya. Lama nungguin, ya? Wifi di rumah Anne mati, baru aja nyala tadi siang. Jadi ya, updatenya agak ketunda. Anne baca review kalian seneng deh, masih ada yang mau ngungguin. Thanks ya... Kalau begitu langsung aja, deh, ya.. Bagaimana kisah keluarga Ron? Bagaimana dengan Harry dan Ginny melihat masalah Ron? Mari dibaca!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Hugo dan Lily masuk pada sebuah arena bermain anak yang berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan Muggle. Harry mengajak kedua anak itu untuk sekadar bermain santai setelah mereka sibuk membeli buku cerita dan perlengkapan melukis, khusus untuk Hugo. Harry menukarkan beberapa uang Mugglenya untuk digantikan dengan sejumlah koin permainan yang akan digunakan oleh Lily dan Hugo.

"Dad yakin?" tanya Lily saat melihat koin-koin yang baru ia terima.

"Asalkan kau tak bilang Mummy, sayang. Kau juga Hugo. Bagaimana? Kalau tak mau, bisa Dad kembalikan—"

"Jangan!" Lily meraih tangan ayahnya lantas memeluknya erat. Bibirnya mengecup cepat pipi Harry lantas berkata, _"I love you, Dad!"_

 _"I love you too, princess."_

Hugo ikut memeluk dan mencium Harry di pipi yang berbeda. _"Thanks, Uncle Harry,"_ katanya. Bersama Lily, ia berlari menuju arena penuh dengan mesin permainan.

Biasanya, anak-anak akan diberi jatah tertentu saat akan bermain. Hanya beberapa koin saja. Tapi, hari ini Harry memberikan lebih untuk Lily dan tentu saja pada Hugo. Dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Bagaimana tidak Lily bisa begitu senangnya hari ini.

Harry memilih masuk ke arena untuk mendampingi anak dan keponakannya bermain. Terlihat Lily lebih banyak aktif ketika bermain. Dari satu mesin permainan ke permainan yang lain, Hugo tidak begitu menguasai permainan Muggle itu. Sebagian besar permainan di dominasi dengan alat dan teknologi. Lily sering menjelaskan ini-itu sebelum akhirnya Hugo mau mencoba bermain. Melihatnya kasihan, Harry mulai mendekat.

"Begini," Harry berbisik pelan di telinga Hugo, "kalau kau tak bisa memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring seperti Lily, coba kau lempar bolanya menyentuh besi ringnya saja, Hugo. Itu sudah bisa menambah hitungan poinmu." Kata Harry saat mencoba melempar satu bola di permainan basket Hugo.

Harry tersenyum puas karena bola lemparannya masuk. Ia sejenak memperhatikan Lily. Hanya sedikit bola lemparannya yang luput masuk dalam ring. Di dalam hatinya ia semakin yakin, jika Lily benar-benar memiliki bakat yang diturunan oleh Ginny, banyak dari diri Ginny dapat ditemukan pada Lily. "Suatu saat Lily akan jadi chaser hebat seperti ibunya." Harry tersenyum.

Hugo mengangguk paham lantas mencoba cara Harry. Jika Lily begitu tepat menembak bola pada sasarannya, Hugo tidak begitu ahli. Alhasil, ia hanya melempar bola tepat pada lingkaran besi keranjang saja. Getaran yang tercipta karena hantaman bola itu membuat score ikut bertambah.

Poin Hugo terus bertambah berkat trik bermain Harry. Lily terkesima mendengar suara tanda pertambahan point pada sepupunya itu. Heran, mengapa Hugo mampu menyusulnya padahal setahu dirinya beberapa menit lalu Hugo masih tertinggal banyak poin darinya.

"Haha, aku mengalahkan Lily lima belas poin, Uncle," seru Hugo setelah waktu permainan berakhir. Harry membantunya mengambil tiket hadiah yang keluar dari mesin permainan itu.

Lily mendelik tak percaya. Tiket hadiah yang ia dapat lebih sedikit dibandingkan milik Hugo "Kau hanya melempar pada besinya saja, kenapa bisa—"

"Karena," Harry meraih pundak Lily untuk lebih mendekat. Hugo sudah memeluk Harry dari samping, "permainan itu bukan hanya main fisik, sayang. Tapi harus punya strategi. Pakai ini," kata Harry menunjuk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Lily dan Hugo mengangguk paham. Mereka belajar untuk pintar dalam bermain. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengajarkan anak-anak itu bermain curang, Harry ingin anak-anak itu dapat berpikir cerdas dalam memilih kemenangan mereka. "Jadi, bukan hanya permainan saja, apapun itu, jangan melupakan kalau kita punya akal. Berpikir dahulu sebelum bertindak. Karena jangan sampai, kita menentukan sesuatu tanpa ada pemikiran yang jelas." Kata Harry.

* * *

Ron berjalan lunglai masuk ke halaman rumah Harry. Ia menjinjing satu map besar di tangan kanannya. Ia pulang terlambat. Hampir menyentuh jam tujuh petang, Ron disambut wajah khawatir Hermione di depan pintu halaman belakang. "Ada apa, Ron?"

"Hai—" Ron menjawab pertanyaan Hermione tak nyambung.

James dan Al tampak mengintip dari balik jendela. Keduanya diserang rasa penasaran dengan kedatangan Ron yang tidak seperti biasanya berapparate. Bukan menggunakan perapian seperti hari-hari biasa. Kedua kakak beradik itu terpaku mengamati sambil bertopang dagu.

"Lihat penampilan Uncle Ron, acak-acakan sekali. Seperti orang stress," James bergumam.

"Uncle Ron seperti baru saja menangis," bisik Al dengan mata menyipit. Ia lebih teliti dengan ekspresi wajah Ron daripada penampilan. "Banyak pikiran."

Tidak ada suara yang mampu mereka tangkap dari balik jendela. pembicaraan serius antara Ron dan Hermione menjadi hal yang paling membuat James dan Al penasaran. Ron tampak memberikan map besar yang ia bawa pada Hermione. Tidak ada tulisan jelas yang mampu dibaca James maupun Al. Jarak mereka terlalu jauh sehingga mata mereka tidak begitu mampu untuk melihatnya secara jelas.

"Aku rasa rabun Dad menurun padaku, oh.. aku tak melihatnya. Aku harap tidak—" James mengelengkan kepalanya tepat saat sang ayah, adik, dan sepupunya datang.

Ginny dan Rose menerima beberapa barang yang dibawa Harry serta dua anak berambut merah itu dari arah dapur. Sedikit perbincangan ringan hingga gelak tawa terdengar dari kelimanya. Pandangan Harry tidak sengaja mengarah pada bagian sudut ruang santai yang berbatasan dengan halaman belakang. Ia melihat James dan Al begitu tenang di sana. Penasaran, Harry pun memilih untuk mendekati James dan Al yang begitu tampak akrab duduk berdua di depan jendela. Sesuatu yang aneh.

Al memperhatikan James di sisinya serius. "Setahuku, rabun mata Dad bisa saja menurun pada kita bertiga. Paling besar kemungkinannya bisa terjadi pada Lily. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan, kau ataupun aku bisa pakai kacamata seperti Dad—"

"Tapi Dad berharap tidak satupun dari kalian ada yang memakai kacamata."

Harry ikut bergabung bersama kedua putranya. James dan Al sedikit menggeser posisi berlutut mereka di atas sofa panjang dekat jendela agar ayah mereka dapat ikut bergabung. Harry ikut memposisikan kedua tangannya menopang dagu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Ron dan Hermione?" Harry terkejut dengan objek pengamatan kedua putranya.

"Uncle Ron baru datang, Dad," kata Al pelan.

"Anehnya, dengan berapparate di belakang rumah," lanjut James.

Ketiga Potter pria itu mengamati Ron dan Hermione dengan gaya yang sama. Berjajar dari Harry, Al, dan James tepat di depan jendela sambil mengerutkan dahi. Mirip, hanya berbeda dari postur tubuh masing-masing.

"Lihat," James mendekatkan wajahnya pada kaca jendela, "Aunt Mione menangis," pekik James.

Tanpa suara yang jelas, Hermione tampak menangis ketika ia mengamati isi map yang ia terima dari Ron. Mulutnya ternganga lebar, terpukau dengan sesuatu yang baru saja ia baca. Selanjutnya, Harry, Al, dan James terhenyak ketika tiba-tiba saja Hermione memeluk Ron dengan erat lantas berciuman dengan penuh gairah.

"Bloody hell," pekik James, Al, dan tentu saja Harry berbaregan.

"Anak-anak, tutup mata kalian." Pinta Harry masih asik mengamati aksi berciuman kedua kakak iparnya itu.

Al menelan ludahnya susah payah. James terpana dengan mulut dan mata terbuka sempurna. Tidak mempedulikan perintah sang ayah, mereka masih membuka mata kecil mereka dan tetap menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana dua orang dewasa menyalurkan cinta mereka dengan sebuah ciuman penuh gairah.

Buk! Buk! Buk!

"Aw—" pekik Harry, Al, James kembali bersamaan. Sama-sama memegang pantat masing-masing, pandangan mereka akhirnya terlepas dari Ron dan Hermione lantas berganti pada sosok wanita berambut merah yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka. Ginny, berkacak pinggang dengan gulungan koran di tangan kanannya, senjata yang ia gunakan untuk memukul pantas suami dan dua putranya. Sambil menatap heran anak-beranak di hadapannya itu, Ginny bedecak sambil menggeleng pelan. Harry menyeringai memandang istrinya takut. James dan Al terdiam tak bisa berkutik.

 _"Like father like sons!_ Sukanya mengintip orang." Pekik Ginny cukup keras. "Harry—"

Yang memiliki nama langsung terhenyak kaku, Harry menelan ludahnya seperti Al beberapa saat lalu. "Bukannya mengajarkan anak-anak untuk tidak mengintip malah kau sendiri ikut-ikutan mengintip orang lain, yang sedang berciuman seperti itu."

Persisnya, Ginny datang tepat saat Ron dan Hermione memulai berciuman. Belum sempat menegur, Ginny memperhatikan Harry, Al, dan James begitu terpana dengan pemandangan di luar jendela sana. Alhasil, Ginny geram lantas memukul pantat mereka dengan satu eksemplar koran Muggle yang digulung seperti kayu pemukul.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan pada mereka, sayang, kalau harus menutup—"

"Tapi kau tak memperhatikan mereka yang tak menggubrismu karena kau sendiri asik melihatnya juga, Mr. Harry James Potter!"

Tak tahan melihat ayahnya tak bisa berkutik dengan omelan ibunya, tawa James mencelos keluar dari mulutnya. Al menepuk tangan kiri James memperingatkan agar berhenti tertawa. Ginny langsung menyorot James dengan pandangan mematikan.

"So-sorry, Mummy," ujar James dan Al bersamaan. Takut? Tentu saja? Seorang Ginevra Molly jauh lebih menakutkan daripada pria bernama Harry James.

"Ok, makan malam sudah siap. Dan ingat! Cuci tangan dulu baru pergi ke ruang makan. Jangan sekali-kali kalian kembali melihat mereka karena ada sesuatu yang menanti jika kalian melanggarnya," isi peraturan Ginny.

James dan Al berlomba lari menuju wastafel di dekat dapur, meninggalkan Harry dan Ginny yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela. "Ada apa, ya, dengan mereka? Apa yang kau tangkap dari hasil mengintip kalian tadi, Harry?" tanya Ginny. Ia menyingkirkan benang kecil yang menempel di pipi Harry. Sebuah benang biru kecil yang ia rasa dari baju Harry yang terurai.

"Mereka berciuman—"

"Harry!" Ginny kesal. Harry masih bisa bercanda saat ia memarahinya.

Harry tersenyum lantas mencium bibir Ginny sama intensnya dengan Ron dan Hermione. "Kurang lebih seperti itu tadi, yang aku lihat," ujar Harry. Ginny tersenyum malu-malu. Ciuman Harry selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Dan anak-anak lihat. Oh, Harry, lain kali jangan biarkan anak-anak melihat orang lain berciuma seperti tadi. Mereka masing kecil, jangan sampai mereka—"

"Tangan Dad seharusnya di pinggang Mum. Bukan di pipi," suara James membuyarkan niat Ginny yang ingin marah pada suaminya.

Al ikut berkomentar, "yang di pipi itu tangan Mum. Aunt Mione tadi begitu, kan?"

"KALIAN!" teriak Ginny kembali murka. Wajahnya makin merah menahan malu.

"Ampun!" James dan Al terbahak lari masuk ke ruang makan.

Bukannya ikut menuju ruang makan, Harry kembali terbahak melihat ekspresi Ginny yang campur aduk antara menahan marah dan malu. "Wajahmu lucu sekali, sayang!" kata Harry memegangi perutnya tak tahan tertawa.

"Oh, shut up, Harry. Awas kau tak kuberi jatah sampai satu tahun baru tahu rasa!" Ginny berlalu mengikuti Rose yang tampak sibuk membawa kue buatannya ke meja makan.

Harry tertegun tak percaya, ancaman Ginny kali ini sangat menakutkan baginya. "Ja-jangan, dong. Kau tak kasihan padaku, love?" rayu Harry berlari mencoba menyusul Ginny. Harry menyesal.

* * *

Seperti biasa, tidak ada percakapan seperti biasanya. Hanya bunyi-bunyian seperti sendok garpu yang beradu dengan piring serta suara tawa-tawa kecil dari para anak. Tidak lebih.

"Dad," panggil Rose pada Ron, "aku dan Aunt Ginny tadi buat kue. Dad pasti suka, cobalah," ujar Rose menyodorkan satu nampan berisi kue coklat yang begitu menggoda.

Namun, semua yang berjalan seperti biasa tidak terjadi pada Ron. Makan malam kali ini Ron begitu diam dan tak banyak berkomentar ini itu. senyuman pun begitu mahal di wajahnya. Keanehan itu pun ternyata tertangkap oleh Harry. "Ada apa dengan Ron? Tadi di Kementerian tampak biasa saja. Bahkan Ron begitu bersemangat dan cerita." Batin Harry.

Ron tersenyum memaksa ketika satu potong kue coklat itu ia masukkan ke mulut. "Enak sekali, honey! Besok buatkan lagi, ya!" kata Ron.

"Iya, aku akan buatkan lagi nanti. Kalau kita sudah pindah ke rumah baru, aku akan membuat kue ini lagi untuk mencoba dapur rumah kita yang baru untuk pertama kalinya." Seru Rose yang tampak begitu semangat. Hugo mengacungi kakaknya jempol mendukung. Mulutnya penuh kue sehingga tak mampu berkomentar.

"Berarti," suara Hermione ikut menyela, "besok kau harus membuatnya, sayang," katanya dengan senyuman paling indah.

Semua orang terdiam. Mencerna pelan-pelan arti perkataan Hermione. "Besok?" ulang Rose mempertegas.

"Iya, jangan lupa kau mencatat resepnya dari Aunt Ginny supaya besok bisa kau buat lagi kue ini di dapur rumah baru kita." Terang Hermione begitu ia mengeluarkan map yang sejak tadi ia pangku.

Harry dan Ginny berapandangan. Mereka tahu maksud Hermione. "Mione—" panggil Ginny dengan wajah mengembang bahagia.

"Ya, Ginny. Besok kita sudah bisa pindah ke rumah baru kami. Ron sudah mendapatkan sertifikat rumahnya. Kami punya rumah baru." Hermione menggenggam tangan Ron yang tiba-tiba saja dingin. Hermione melihat Ron dengan tatapan penuh haru.

Mata Hermione tergenang airmata. Ron menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "kami akan segera berkemas, Harry, Ginny. Besok kami akan mulai menempati—"

"Rumah baru! Yeeee!" Sorak Rose dan Hugo bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari ketiga anak Potter.

"Selamat, ya!" kata Ginny.

"Oh, selamat, mate! Kami ikut bahagia," Harry menghampiri Ron lantas memeluknya erat.

Semuanya begitu gembira mendengar kabar rumah baru itu akhirnya dimiliki oleh Ron. Sertifikat yang telah ada kini bertuliskan nama Ron di atasnya. Semuanya sah. Legal secara hukum dan tercatat pula dengan jelas di atas kertas.

Walaupun Ron harus menutupi bagaimana cara ia mendapatkan kelegalan hak rumah itu dari keluarga dan sahabatnya.

* * *

Ron dan keluarga akhirnya pindah ke sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan bangunan dominan berwarna putih. Di depannya terdapat halaman yang cukup luas. Sebuah ayunan kayu terpasang di sisi teras rumah, menggantung erat pada langit-langit. Berbeda dari rumah mereka yang lama, rumah baru ini memiliki pekarangan belakang yang sangat luas. Meskipun berada di perumahan, rumah baru Ron adalah salah satu rumah yang berada di atas tanah luas sedikit membukit tinggi, berbeda dari rumahnya dulu yang berada di tanah yang sedikit landai.

Bergaya sederhana, tatanan bangunan yang rapi, dengan lingkungan yang bersih. Terletak tepat di tikungan perbatasan pintu masuk perumahan. Indah dan terlihat nyaman.

"Kita bisa membuat pesta lagi, ya, Dad. Kita ke Australia, merayakannya di rumah Grandpa dan Grandma Granger." Pinta Hugo pada Ron setelah pesta. "Kita ajak keluarga Uncle Harry dan Aunt Ginny juga."

Ron terbata-bata seperti berpikir keras. "Em, mu-mungkin kita di sini saja, Hugo. Lain kali kita rayakan lagi saat Grandpa dan Grandma Granger ke London." Jawab Ron susah payah.

"Ya, tapi kita semua jemput mereka. Seperti biasanya." Kata Rose.

"Biaya ke sana untuk kita semua cukup mahal, Rosie. Kapan-kapan saja, ya," Ron berdiri menghampiri tumpukan pie yang masih tersisa.

Harry dan Ginny kebingungan melihat perubahan cara berpikir Ron yang lebih dewasa dibandingkan biasanya. "Tumben Uncle Ron pelit," bisik James pada kedua orang tuanya.

"James!" peringatan Ginny dimulai.

Pesta pun akhirnya selesai ketika jam menujukkan hampir tengah malam. Harry dan Ginny bersiap untuk pulang.

* * *

"Rumah Ron lebih besar dari yang dulu, ya," ujar Ginny sesampainya di rumah. Ron dan Hermione mengadakan pesta kecil untuk rumah baru mereka.

"Iya, dua puluh persen lebih besar dari rumah yang dulu. Halamannya luas. Mungkin besok-besok aku akan minta Ron untuk membuat lapangan Quidditch di belakang rumahnya," goda Harry diikuti anggukan setuju Ginny.

"Aku setuju. Tapi mungkin Hermione tidak," Ginny terbahak.

Anak-anak sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Sudah larut malam membuat mereka harus segera tidur. Tinggallah Harry dan Ginny berdua yang masih sibuk memeriksa rumah sebelum keduanya masuk ke kamar. Harry memilih untuk menganti pakaian di dalam kamar ketika Ginny meminta ijin untuk mengecek segala hal di lantai bawah.

Di dalam kamar, Harry menemukan secarik surat yang tergeletak di atas nakas. "Kingsley?" baca Harry pada sisi amplop.

 _Untuk Harry Potter_

 _Harry, besok tolong temui aku di ruanganku besok. Aku butuh tanda tanganmu untuk mengurus peraturan baru tentang percepatan pelunasan tunjangan untuk pegawai Kementerian mengingat kau ikut dalam rapat kemarin sebagai saksi. Kami butuh satu orang lagi. Aku ingat waktu itu kau ikut datang pada rapat dan memberi saran. Maaf, suratku tidak resmi, aku lupa mengabarimu langsung tadi di Kementerian._

 _Ps: Aku harap kau datang karena aku butuh memberikan peraturan baru ini secara resmi pada beberapa lembaga yang ikut terlibat secepatnya. Agar cepat terealisasi. Tidak lucu, kan, kalau Kementerian sudah mengumumkan hal ini sedangkan di Gringotts atau St. Mungo belum mendapatkan keterangan resminya dari kita. Biaya tak bisa cair dan korban tak bisa ditangani cepat oleh mereka. Bisa-bisa Kementerian lagi disalahkan. Aku harap kau paham dan memaklumiku. Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Salam untuk Ginny dan anak-anak._

 _Thanks,_

 _Kingsley S._

Deg!

Harry tertegun membaca surat itu. Satu persatu keanehan muncul di sini. Mulai dari Ron dan akhirnya.. tentang penjelasan Kingsley di suratnya. "Biaya tidak bisa cair jika peraturan belum diresmikan? Tapi Ron?"

"Harry—"

Suara pintu menggagetkan Harry. Ginny muncul sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas berwarna kuning pada Harry. "Aku menemukan bukti penarikan ini di kamar tamu. Lihat, atas nama Ron. Tunjangan Kementerian diambil dari tabungan pribadi, ya? Bukannya Ron dapat atas nama Ron dan Hermione dari Kementerian?" Ginny menyerahkan kertas itu pada Harry untuk segera dibaca. Ia kebingungan.

"Setahuku dulu Dad pernah mendapatkan tunjangan pegawai dari Kementerian saat Dad sakit, aku dan Mum yang mengambil uangnya di Kementerian. Dari tabungan pihak Kementerian, Harry, bukan tabungan pribadi." Ginny menjelaskan kebingungannya.

Telunjuk Ginny mengarahkan pandangan Harry pada jumlah nominal yang tertera di sana. "Uang sebanyak ini, bisa untuk membeli rumah, Harry. Ron mengambilnya dari tabungan pribadinya." Lanjut Ginny semakin penasaran.

"Iya, ya.. aku paham. Dan aku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan surat Kingsley ini," Harry bergantian menyerahkan surat yang ia baca sebelumnya pada Ginny.

Harry menerawang jauh ke jendela kamarnya, mengingat keadaan keluarga Ron yang sedang berbahagia dengan rumah baru mereka. Serta perubahan diri Ron yang lebih tertutup sejak malam ketika ia dan Hermione mengumumkan tentang rumah baru mereka yang resmi menjadi milik keduanya.

"Merlin, jadi—" Ginny menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya tak percaya.

"Ya, Ron menguras uang tabungannya sendiri untuk membeli rumah itu." Harry menoleh pada Ginny, "dia menyembunyikan masalah ini sendirian."

"Itu sebabnya Ron tampak berbeda. Kau ingat, tadi Ron masih tampak pendiam saat pesta. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ginny menghampiri Harry lantas memeluknya.

Harry dan Ginny tahu, jika Ron memendam masalah begitu besar. "Bisa jadi, Ron kali ini akan menemui kesulitan ekonomi. Bagaimana ini, Harry?" tanya Ginny mulai khawatir.

"Ron memiliki Hermione yang cerdas. Mereka pasti bisa mendapatkan solusinya."

"Tapi, Ron menyembunyikan ini dari Hermione. Bagimana kalau kita—"

Harry mengecup bibir Ginny membungkam kehawatiran itu seketika, "tentu, kita ini keluarga. Kita harus membantu. Tapi aku harap, kita jangan membicarakan ini secara terang-terangan pada Ron atau Hermione. Kalau pun memungkinkan, aku akan bicara dengan Ron secara pribadi. Aku rasa Ron memiliki alasan melakukan ini semua." Harry dan Ginny memutuskan dengan bijak untuk tetap menjaga apa yang mereka ketahui, karena ini menyangkut masalah keluarga Ron. Mereka masih tak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 ** _#_**

Baiklah, mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan segera Anne post. Maaf kalau masih ada typo, ya. Sekali lagi Anne minta maaf atas keterlambatan ini.

Anne tunggu review kalian! :)

 ** _Thanks_**

Anne xoxo


	7. Keanehan Ron

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Anne seneng deh ternyata masih banyak yang nungguin kelanjutan kisah ini. Anne kira waktu dulu ngekonsep cerita ini, Anne takut nggak ada yang suka dengan genre keluarga plus persahabatan, apalagi pair Ron-Hermione (yang jadi pusat cerita) sedikit banget yang suka. Tapi, Anne positif aja, deh, dan ternyata.. aaagghh makasih banget untuk kalian semua yang masih setia baca fic Anne.

 **syarazeina:** thanks ya! Ikuti terus kisahnya! :)

 **alicia keynes:** wahhh ketinggalan jauh nih kamu. Tapi nggak apa deh, selamat belajar aja semoga ujiannya lancar dan sukses! Amin. Hehehe tepuk tangan balik buat kamu, thanks banget! Requestan kamu aku tampung dulu, ya.. semisal ada waktu aku buatkan. Thanks sudah selalu support! :)

 **ninismsafitri:** Hohoho.. aku nulisnya juga sampe ketawa sendiri, aku ingat dulu ibu pernah kayak Ginny waktu ayah sama dua kakak aku ngintip tetangga. Tapi bukan lagi ciuman kok. hehehehe.. Thanks :)

 **AMAZING:** hahahaha like father like son, emang bener. Ayah sama kakak-kakak aku juga gitu soalnya! Request kamu aku tampung dulu, ya! Kalau sempat aku buatkan. Thanks :)

 **Dande Liona:** sabar... uang akan kembali. tenang aja, Anne yang jamin. Lohh? hehehehe Thanks ya :)

 **ayusyafitri132:** kamu juga ketinggalan ya? wahwah wah.. ternyata banyak yang suka Harry, James, Al dipukul pantatnya sama Ginny ya, itu sebenarnya kisah nyata dari ibu, ayah, sama dua kakak aku. Hobinya kepo! Lah? Kalau punya anak laki-laki kayak James dan Al, ya. Pasti lucu dan ganteng-ganteng. Thanks, ya! :)

Terima kasih semuanya! Ternyata masih banyak yang suka fic Anne ini. Oh, ya, berhubung sebentar lagi akun FFN Anne ulang tahun yang pertama, bagi yang sudah lihat IG Anne pasti tahu, nih. Ada salah satu fic yang akan Anne buatkan sequelnya dan publish tepat tanggal **20 Maret** nanti. Hayooo coba tebak fic yang mana? Cluenya.. fic yang bikin baper sampe Anne dimarah-marahin gara bikin pair ini titik titik. Yang sering ngikutin fic Anne pasti tahu, Hayo apa? :)

Udah deh, pokoknya tunggu aja.

Langsung baca chapter 7 ini, ya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Hermione membuka matanya pelan. Cahaya matahari sedikit memaksa masuk dari celah jendela kamarnya. Ia tersenyum hangat. Wajah manisnya bersemu merah efek dari badannya yang menghangat setiap baru bangun dari tidur. Langit-langit tempatnya tidur kembali berbeda. Jauh dari malam sebelumnya, langit-langit kamar tempatnya tidur berwarna biru muda. Rumahnya yang lama. Hari selanjutnya, langit-langit di atas kepalanya berganti. Warna hijau pastel dengan aksen ukiran cantik di bagian sudutnya. Dua kamar di rumah Harry. Namun sekarang, langit-langit kamar tempatnya tidur kembali berbeda. Putih, dengan ukiran berbentuk bunga-bunga berlekuk di sekeliling pembatas tembok dan area lampu gantung. Hermione tersenyum puas. Karena ia kembali di rumah.

Rumah barunya.

 _"_ _Morning, honey—"_

Hermione kaget mendapati sisi ranjangnya telah kosong. Ron tak ada di ranjang. "Tidak seperti biasanya Ron bangun lebih dulu dariku." Ujarnya lirih. Masih pukul lima, batinnya. Hermione mulai khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Ron.

Belum terbiasa dengan suasana rumahnya, Hermione memilih untuk melihat sekeliling lantai dua secara pelan-pelan. Takut mengusik Rose maupun Hugo yang masih tertidur. Ia belum tahu benar apakah dinidng-dinding rumahnya itu cukup kedap untuk meredam suara langkah kaki ataupun kebisingan di sekitar sana.

Di tangga menuju ruang tamu, Hermione sejenak berpikir. "Apa Ron ada di bawah?" batinnya. Melangkah turun, Hermione mendengar suara-suara ribut di bagian dapur. Suara berat pintu lemari pendingin tertutup membuatnya sadar jika Ron sedang mencari sesuatu di dapur barunya.

"Lapar?"

Ron menoleh pada arah Hermione. Ia tersenyum kecil menunjukkan satu cup kecil berisi yogurt dingin. "Hanya mencari pengganjal perut. Tiba-tiba lapar," kata Ron diikuti sesendok yogurt yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"Kau sendiri yang semalam makan sedikit. Kau juga tak mengambil cemilan seperti biasanya," kata Hermione. Ron mulai menyendokkan yogurt keduanya ke dalam mulut. Hermione berdecap tergoda.

Ron tertawa coba mengalihkan perhatian penjelasan Hermione. Ia menyuapkan kembali yogurtnya, tanpa menghiraukan kspresi Hermione yang tergiur dengan aroma strowberry yogurt miliknya. "Bisa tidak, sih, kau bersikap romantis pada istrimu sendiri?" pekik Hermione tak tahan.

"Hah? Romantis?" Ron memperhatikan penampilannya. Memakai piama dan sandal kamar berbulu warna biru tua. Tidak begitu pantas dipakai oleh laki-laki, apalagi yang sudah dewasa dengan istri dan dua anak sepertinya. Serta suasana yang remang-remang karena lampu dapur hanya menyala redup. "Dengan seperti ini?"

Ron menggeleng tak paham sampai akhirnya Hermione sendiri menunjuk cup yogurtnya yang habis. "Ups, kau mau? Kenapa tak bilang. Kalau sudah habis, bagaimana—"

"Kau tak asik," Hermione berpaling melihat ruang tamu yang masih tampak lenggang. Hanya beberapa barang yang sudah terpasang di sana, seperti satu set sofa yang masih utuh diselamatkan ketika ledakan itu meluluhlantakkan rumah lamanya.

"Kita harus mengatur perabotan baru kita, Ron. Kita bisa beli piano baru seperti milikku dulu dan diletakkan di sana, jangan di dekat pintu masuk. Lalu kita butuh lemari kaca, sekitar.. em, dua atau tiga lemari untuk meletakkan beberapa barang di lemari kita yang lama yang masih utuh. Gelas-gelas kaca, keramik yang masih utuh harus dimasukkan dalam lema—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi," Ron terbatuk pelan, "aku rasa itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, Mione, bukankah kita harus memikirkan tentang pekerjaan di Kementerian. Katanya kau masih ada projek baru dengan pihak Kementerian untuk.. mengurus lembaga perlindungan anak penyihir yang terlantar? Iya?"

Hermione diam sejenak, mengingat jika ia memiliki tugas baru dari Kementerian untuk membuat sebuah tempat seperti pantuan penyihir anak yang tak memiliki keluarga. Hermione sendiri yang menyanggupi untuk mengatur semuanya hingga terealisasikan dengan baik. "Benar, aku lupa. Aku menaksir tak akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya, sayang, jadi aku masih ada waktu untuk mengurus perabotan rumah baru kit—"

Cup! Ron menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hermione tanpa aba-aba. Ada gerakan mengecap saat mereka menyadari belahan bibir itu menyatu. "Semuanya tidak bisa sekali kerja langsung jadi. Kau harus benar-benar memikirkan dan mengurus pekerjaanmu itu dengan baik, sayang. Kau menyelamatkan masa depan banyak anak penyihir yang terlantar itu. Mereka membutuhkanmu, jadi.. bekerjalah dengan benar. Jangan terburu-buru, untuk urusan rumah—kita bisa bicarakan nanti," kata Ron terkesan menghalangi.

Hermione tampak mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan sikap Ron yang tampak berubah sejak mereka pindah. Hermione berusaha tersenyum untuk tidak merusak suasana paginya bersama Ron.

"Sekitar bibirmu masih banyak yogurtnya. Kalau makan yang rapi, sayang—"

"Jangan dibersihkan pakai tangan—" tahan Ron dengan memegang jari-jari Hermone yang siap menghapus noda yogur di sekitar area bibir Ron. "Katanya kau tadi ingin yogurtku, jadi.. bersihkan dengan mulutmu."

Wajah Hermione bersemu merah. Meskipun menyebalkan, Ron memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Hermione. Keromantisan yang tercipta tanpa terduga terasa jauh lebih spesial, begitu yang selalu dilakukan oleh Ron untuk membahagiakan istri tercintanya, Hermione.

* * *

Pintu ruangan Harry terdengar seperti diketuk dari luar. Harry sejenak melihat ke arah pintu. "Silakan," katanya lantas kembali menulis beberapa lembar perkamen. Dokumen yang harus ia periksa cukup banyak hari ini.

"Permisi, Sir. Saya mengantarkan memo untuk anda dari pihak administrasi Kementerian." Seorang Auror muda masuk untuk memberikan secarik kertas pada Harry.

Pagi ini Harry menerima memo dari Kingsley. Pesan untuk mengingatkan Harry agar datang menemuinya hari ini di kantornya. Memo itu diterima sangat pagi. Ya, karena Harry sendiri baru sampai di kantornya beberapa menit lalu.

"Sekarang, dan aku harus mengajak... Ron?"

Harry diam sejenak. Kursi kerjanya berderit saat punggungnya bersandar pelan ke belakang. Ia bingung karena Ron akan ikut dalam penandatanganan surat resmi perubahan kebijakan Kementerian. Salah satu masalah yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Ron dari semua orang. Harry memejamkan matanya berusaha berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya kembali terbuka, tepat di depan salah satu foto yang berdiri di atas meja kerjanya. Foto Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sedang bersama ketika mereka masih di tingkat satu Hogwarts, awal persahabatan mereka puluhan tahun lalu.

Susah senang mereka lalui bersama. Saling tolong menolong, rela mati untuk melindungi satu sama lain. Golden Trio, mereka masih ada, hingga kini. Tidak peduli berapa usia mereka dan seperti apa sekarang. "Aku tak pernah bisa seperti sekarang tanpa kalian. Apapun itu, aku punya hak untuk membantu kalian. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian, guys."

Harry akan mengajak Ron sebentar lagi, tapi bagaimana ia harus bersikap nanti, Harry tak tahu. "Itu artinya di sana akan membuat malu Ron. Merlin, untung aku tahu lebih dulu. Lalu, bagaimana aku mengajaknya nanti? Otomatis, ia akan berkata jujur dengan rumah barunya nanti," ujar Harry pelan.

Langsung atau tidak, masalah pencairan biaya itu pasti akan dibahas di depan Ron sendiri. Harry, yang tahu bahwa rumah baru Ron sudah didapatkan dengan alasan uang tunjangan dari pihak Kementerian tentu saja menjadi sebuah kebohongan yang akan diutarakan Ron jika memang laki-laki termuda Weasley bersaudara itu tetap mempertahankan alibinya di depan Harry.

Undangan Kingsley tinggal dua puluh menit lagi. Harry tidak bisa diam terlalu lama hanya untuk memikirkan bagaimana ia menjelaskan tentang Ron dan menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu dari rasa tak nyaman ketika mengungkit masalah rumah barunya. Harry bergegas membereskan pekerjaannya. Ia harus segera menemui Ron. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

Beberapa Auror yang melihat Harry keluar ruangannya tenang sesaat memberi salam. Mereka yang berdiri langsung siap dan mengangguk hormat. "Ada yang tahu di mana Mr. Weasley?" tanya Harry pada anak buahnya.

"Saya melihatnya tadi di cafetaria. Mungkin, Mr. Weasley sedang membeli kopi, sir," kata salah seorang Auror yang sedang duduk di bangku kerjanya.

"Ah, begitu. Oh, ya, rapat hari ini sedikit mundur beberapa jam, karena saya dan Mr. Weasley ada urusan dengan pihak Wizengamot."

Semua Auror yang mendengar pengumuman dari Harry memaklumi lantas mempersilakan pimpinan mereka keluar dari kantor. Harry begitu tergesah-gesah mencapai pintu, secepatnya ia harus berbicara secara pribadi dengan Ron.

Ketika Harry bersiap keluar dari Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, seseorang terdengar memanggilnya. Harry berbalik mencari tahu sang pemilik suara.

"Mione?"

Poni rambut Hermione terbang menembus angin akibat ia berlari. Dengan wajah tak-bisa-ditebaknya, Harry berdiam mengamati Hermione yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Harry tak bisa pergi begitu saja jika sudah seperti ini.

"Harry—" suara Hermione terpatahkan dengan hembusan napas yang sangat berat. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Harry. Bisakah kau—"

"Sorry, Mione. Ta-tapi, aku sedang ada urusan dengan.. suamimu," Harry menelan ludahnya grogi, "kami ada urusan dengan pihak administrasi Wizengamot."

Mata Hermione langsung membulat, seperti baru menemukan sesuatu yang sedang ia cari. Hermione menarik tangan Harry menuju dekat dinding. Beberapa penyihir yang melintas melihat Hermione tak suka. Mereka menganggap kelakukan Hermione pada Harry tidak sopan. Harry, sang kepala Auror ditarik paksa dengan semena-mena oleh seorang wanita pegawai lain.

"Harry, aku mendengar bahwa Kingsley dan anggota Wizengamot akan meresmikan kebijakan baru tentang percepatan pencairan tunjangan pegawai itu. Baru hari ini, dan kau tahu, Harry—" Hermione melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari lengan Harry, "aku merasa ada yang aneh.. pada Ron."

Harry, sejak ia pertama mengenal Hermione belum sekalipun memungkiri tentang kepintarannya. Jika banyak orang mengatakan ibunya sendiri, Lily, juga kelahiran Muggle yang cerdas, ia akan ikut mengatakan dengan yakin jika penyihir kelahiran Muggle tercerdas selanjutnya adalah Hermione.

"Harry, kenapa kau diam saja? Bantu aku, kau satu kantor bersamanya, kan? Ron anak buahmu. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana gelagatnya akhir-akhir ini—"

"Iya," potong Harry cepat, "apa yang kau rasakan juga ikut aku rasakan. Keanehan Ron, juga terbaca oleh Ginny, bahkan anakku sendiri, James."

Harry dan Hermione masuk bersamaan ke dalam lift menuju cafetaria yang berada di dekat loby. Tidak banyak pegawai yang masuk, hanya mereka dan tiga penyihir lain dengan seragam bagian Departemen lain. "Aku yakin, Ron menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Harry," bisik Hermione pelan di telinga kiri Harry.

"Tenanglah, kita bicara baik-baik padanya sekarang," ujar Harry berusaha tenang.

* * *

"Ron!" teriak Hermione.

Ron berbalik kaku. Ia melihat istri dan adik iparnya datang tergesa-gesa mendekatinya yang bersiap masuk lift lain. "Kalian ada apa—"

"Aku ingin kita bicara bertiga, sekarang, Ronald." Tukas Hermione tak tahan.

Ron tampak kebingungan melihat perubahan ekspresi Hermione yang tidak setenang tadi pagi sebelum mereka berangkat bekerja. "Ada apa sebenranya, kita bisa bicara di sini sekarang. Bukankah aku harus segera kembali, Harry, ini masih jam kantor, kan? Kau tak mungkin membiarkan anak buahmu sepertiku keliaran tak jelas saat jam kerja. Kita ada rapat," tanya Ron mencari pembelaan Harry.

"Aku sudah mengundur waktu rapat kita, Ron. Kita harus segera menemui Kingsley, kau dan aku. Tapi—aku, kau, dan Hermione ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting sekarang juga." Kata Harry.

"Aahh—"

"Ron, kita sudah lama bersahabat. Bahkan sekarang kita satu keluarga. Harry sekarang adik iparmu, satu keluarga besar Weasley. Please, aku mohon tak ada lagi rahasia yang bisa kau simpan sendiri. Kita bisa selesaikan bersama." Hermione menggenggam tangan Ron mencoba meyakinkan.

Ron menunduk lesu, dikepalanya telah terlintas bagaimana sebentar lagi rahasianya akan terbongkar, oleh dua sahabat terbaiknya sendiri.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Wah.. apakah Ron akan mengaku, teman-teman? Temukan apa yang akan dilakukan The Golden Trio di chapter selanjutnya, ya! Maaf kalau masih ada typo, teman-teman! Semoga terhibur, ya, dan tetap ikuti terus kisahnya. Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne tunggu review kalian!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	8. Golden Trio

**_Hi, everyone!_**

Maaf, ya! Maaf banget. Anne lagi sibuk banget! Anne baru aktif kuliah lagi, plus banyak banget acara yang Anne hadiri hari-hari ini. Jadwalnya padet banget (yang tahu Anne di IG pasti paham Anne ngapain aja, hehehe). Jadi, Anne sampai nggak sempat lanjut nulis fic ini. Belum lagi tugas kuliah yang udah numpukdan jadwal kuliah yang makin ekstream. So, Anne minta maaf banget kalau lama update, tapi Anne akan usahain kok bisa selesaiin fic ini dan juga post fic spesial nanti tanggal 20 buat ulang tahun pertama Anne di FFN.

Anne balas review dulu, ya!

 **AMAZING:** maaf ya updatenya telat. Wahhh sudah menebak-nebak, nih! Lihat nanti, ya! Thanks :)

 **Dande Liona:** Istri dan adik ipar, status baru, tapi masih bareng-bareng. Thanks ya. maaf keterlambatannya :)

 **ninismsafitri:** hehehe.. maaf ya munculnya telat. Di chapter ini akan tahu bagaimana sikap Ron di depan Harry dan Hermione. Thanks :)

 **Nrhikmah20:** yeee.. aku juga sibuk, nih. Sampe capek semua. Semangat belajarnya, ya. Aku siapkan kado untuk ulang tahun nanti. Hehehe kamu kan ualng tahun tanggal 20? Thanks ya :)

 **Rie Katsu:** Wah syukur deh ada yang suka pair ini. Emang kan jarang banget yang suka pair Ronmione. Hayoo, coba nanti dilihat apa tebakan kamu benar di tanggal 20 nanti. Thanks ya :)

 **AnnisaNisa:** Aduhh maaf, ya, ini deh aku bagi chapter 8nya. Thanks ya :)

 **Syarazeina:** Ya, hapenya pengang terus dong, hehehehe *ditabok kamu* kalau kamu bingung review apa aku juga bingung jadi balasnya apa, hahahaha. Yeee tebakannya itu semua! Em.. udah ah, lihat aja tanggal 20 nanti. Ok, thanks ya :)

Oke.. kalau udah nggak sabar, langsung saja.

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Tapi kami mau beli minuman, Madam—"

"Sorry, sir. Tapi di dalam ada Mr. Potter dan—"

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya dari Ron ke beberapa pegawai Kementerian yang sedang berdebat di depan pintu cafetaria. Diikuti Ron dan Harry yang langsung ikut menoleh ketika nama Harry disebut-sebut.

"Lihat, karena ulah kalian berdua, kedai Mrs. Madison jadi ditutup untuk menjaga privasi kita di sini. Kau yang memintanya, Harry?" tuduh Ron langsung pada Harry.

Harry menggeleng. Ia memang meminta ijin pada Mrs. Madison sebagai pemilik kedai untuk ia bersama Hermione dan Ron berbincang cukup serius di tempat usahanya. Tapi, jika melihat pegawai lain sampai dilarang masuk, Harry rasa itu sangat berlebihan. Toh, posisi duduk mereka cukup jauh dari meja pemesanan. Tidak akan mengganggu, mantra peredam suara juga akan digunakan jika itu dibutuhkan.

Perdebatan antara pegawai Kementerian pria yang ingin membeli minuman kembali berlanjut, bahkan satu di antara mereka sempat merangsak masuk nekat karena terlalu kehausan. Harry langsung berdiri coba meredamkan suasana.

"Loh, Mr. Potter," kata Mrs. Madison terkejut dengan kedatangan Harry dibelakangnya.

"Tidak apa, Mrs. Madison, biarkan mereka masuk. Kami di dalam hanya ingin berbincang saja, kalaupun nanti cukup ramai, kami bisa gunakan mantera untuk melindungi privasi kami. Tak apa, anda juga masih harus menjajakan makanan dan minuman ada, kan?" Harry menarik Mrs. Madison agar memberi jalan para pegawai lain untuk segera masuk.

Mereka yang sempat dihalang-halangi langsung bersorak girang, mendengar Harry memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka agar masuk dan memesan makanan secara gratis. Harry menanggung semua makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Potter. Jadi, Madam, ayo masuk. Kami pesan kacang panggang dan Butterbeer—"

Satu persatu pesanan masuk bahkan pesanan Harry sendiri belum selesai disajikan.

"Kalau ada yang gratis saja langsung ramai," gerutu Hermione ketika Harry kembali kebangkunya. "Dan semoga Butterbeer ini juga kau yang bayar, Harry. Dompetku tertinggal," Hermione tertawa malu-malu.

"Mintalah lagi kalau kau mau, aku yang bayar," Harry menggenggam gelas Butterbeernya sambil menatap Ron yang menunduk sambil menyeruput minumannya. Ron tidak banyak berkomentar sejak pesanan Harry untuk mereka datang.

Satu persatu pegawai yang selesai mendapatkan makanannya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Harry. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk atau sekedar menjawab, 'sama-sama' pada mereka semua. Jika dilihat pesanan para pegawai itu memang tidak seberapa, tapi jika dihitung-hitung berapa penyihir yang memesan, uang yang harus Harry bayar tidak terhitung sedikit. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah untuk Harry.

"Itu berlebihan, Harry. Kau terlalu baik pada mereka," kata Hermione.

"Untuk membahagiakan orang lain, itu tidak berlebihan, Mione. Anggap saja hari ini mereka sedang beruntung." Harry tertawa pelan, "bahkan untuk membahagiakan keluarga sendiri saja, sebesar apapun tindakan kita, sepertiku tadi misalnya, tidak ada apa-apanya. Karena itu sebuah tanggung jawab."

Ron menelan susah payah cairan berbusa dari dalam cangkir besarnya. Benar, Ron merasa disindir secara halus oleh Harry. "Katakan, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan sekarang. Bukankah Kingsley memintaku juga datang? Bisa-bisa kita diomel habis-habisan—"

"Ron," potong Hermione cepat-cepat. Ia tak tahan ingin mendengar Ron secara terus terang mengaku. "Kau menyebalkan sekali, Ron! Masih sempatnya kau berbohong dan menutupi hal besar dari istrimu sendiri, sahabatmu, keluargamu!"

Harry menahan Hermione dengan tangannya agar tak langsung menyerang Ron. Sebuah mantra terucap dari mulut Harry. Cahaya putih menutupi ketiganya, membungkam semua pendengaran para penyihir di sekitar mereka hingga suara teriakan Hermione yang sangat keraspun tidak terdengar lagi.

"Harry, aku bukan lagi sahabat Ron, aku istrinya. Aku berhak tahu apa yang dilakukan suamiku di luar sana, bahkan untuk kebaikan keluarganya sendiri. Masalah uang itu sangat sensitif, Harry." Dahi Hermione langsung berkerut membuat Ron merinding. "Bagi siapapun itu." tukasnya.

"Apalagi dengan uang yang begitu banyak tanpa perencanaan yang matang, ditambah lagi aku tak tahu didapat dari mana uang itu yang sekarang.. telah berwujud menjadi sebuah rumah. Rumah yang aku tinggali bersama anak-anakku dan tentu saja suamiku." Tangan Hermione sampai bergetar hebat dibuatnya. Ron adalah pria yang sangat ia cintai, tapi sifat sulit ditebaknya terkadang membuat Hermione tidak segan-segan tersulut emosi. Hati Hermione terlalu sensitif untuk sering meladeni ulah suaminya.

Ketiga penyihir hebat yang sangat dikenal oleh dunia sihir Inggris itu membuat sebuah forum, yang memang biasa mereka lakukan bahkan jauh sejak mereka kecil dulu. Hermione selalu menjadi pihak yang pertama mengungkapkan opininya di depan Harry dan Ron. Seperti halnya kali ini, "aku bingung darimana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu, Ron." Kata Hermione mulai tenang. "Kau yang mengatakan sendiri tentang rumah itu, begitu sertifikat yang kau tunjukkan padaku. Kau yang membeli rumah baru kita, Ron. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, Ron? Aku takut kau melakukan apapun yang tidak baik untuk mendapatkan uang—"

"Mione, tenang. Aku tahu kau emosi, tapi percayalah sebenarnya aku tahu duduk permasalahan ini. Kita bicara baik-baik," cegah Harry.

Ron menegakkan duduknya sambil membalas tatapan tajam Hermione dan Harry. "Ka-kalian bicara apa, sih?"

"Ron, sebenarnya masalah ini harus segera kita perjelas sekarang. Karena masalah kita dengan Kingsley nanti ada hubungannya dengan dirimu."

Harry mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku seragamnya sementara Hermione kembali mencerca Ron dengan tuduhan yang tidak jelas. "Kau mendapatkan uang untuk membeli rumah kita dengan cara apa? Kau berubah, Ron, kau jangan gila—"

"Mione, bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kalau uang itu aku dapat dari tunjangan—"

"BOHONG!" Teriak Hermione.

Suara gesekan kertas dengan meja membuat Ron berhenti. Ia melirik secarik perkamen berwarna kuning keemasan berlogokan Gringotts yang baru saja disodorkan Harry tepat di depannya.

"Aku harap kau tidak menuduh Ron yang aneh-aneh, Mione, karena aku tahu semuanya," tutur Harry menahan perdebatan kedua kakak iparnya itu.

Mata biru Ron mengenal apa yang ia lihat di depan meja. "Ini—"

Harry mengangguk paham. "Benar, Ron. Ginny yang menemukan bukti penarikan tabungan ini di kamar tempat kalian menginap ketika di rumahku. Ia bingung mengapa ada namamu di sana dengan.. nominal yang—"

"Kau menguras tabungan pribadimu untuk membeli rumah kita? Merlin, Ronald! Kenapa kau tak mengambil uang tabungan kita berdua saja?" Hermione menggenggam pergelangan Ron begitu hangat.

"Tabungan kita bisa habis nanti, untuk Rose dan Hugo—" jawab Ron.

"Tabunganku. Kau bisa ambil sebagian uang tabunganku." Hermione masih tidak tahan untuk terus menekan Ron dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Husshh, Hermione, tenang! Biarkan Ron menjelaskannya sendiri," pinta Harry. Ia membiarkan Ron untuk menjelaskan semuanya. "Lebih baik kau ceritakan sekarang pada kami daripada kau kembali berbohong nanti bersama anggota Wizengamot."

"Baiklah, Harry," Ron coba menegakkan posisi duduknya, "benar, aku membeli rumah itu dengan tabunganku. Mungkin kalian sudah paham dengan.. pencairan dana tunjangan itu belum bisa dilakukan. Itu yang terjadi pada tunjangan kita, Mione."

Ron mengaku. Akhirnya, Hermione dan Harry melihat sendiri sosok Ron yang lain. Ronald Bilius Weasley yang telah dewasa. Pria yang berjuang untuk membahagiakan keluarganya. "Ini semua demi kau, dan anak-anak, Mione. Ini tugasku sebagai kepala keluarga. Aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Sebaik-baiknya tempat tinggal adalah rumah kita sendiri. Aku tak mungkin menelantarkan kalian, aku sudah sering meninggalkanmu bertugas untuk penyerangan yang bisa lebih dari satu hari. Aku meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan kalian, keluargaku. Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana nantinya jika.. aku tak bisa memberikan sebuah perlindungan bagi keluargaku sendiri padahal itu adalah tugas utamaku sebagai kepala keluarga? Aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku."

Ron hanya ingin menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik bagi keluarga kecilnya. Ia sadar tugas apa yang ia emban selama ini memang tidak sederhana, dan ia selalu berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik meski harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. "Aku tahu suami-istri harus bisa saling melengkapi, dalam susah maupun senang. Tidak hanya aku, kau," tunjuk Ron pada Harry di hadapannya, "Harry dan Ginny, serta para suami-istri yang lainnya pasti berjanji yang sama jika pernikahan itu dilandasi dengan rasa cinta. Karena itu komitmen."

Tangan Hermione dibalas erat oleh Ron yang menggenggamnya perlahan. "Karena aku suamimu, karena aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Aku tak mau kau ikut menanggung beban tugasku sebagai seorang suami. Aku tak mau dipandang lemah, tak bisa menolong keluarganya sendiri—"

"Ron," suara Hermione terdengar berbisik, ia menahan air matanya turun semakin deras.

Harry menghela napas sebelum ikut berpendapat. "Ron, kau salah. Bahkan yang seperti ini, sosok seorang istri sangatlah dibutuhkan. Kita sama-sama laki-laki, kau seorang suami dan ayah, begitu juga aku. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya mengemban tugas besar sebagai kepala keluarga. Selain bertanggung jawab, kita juga dituntut untuk berpikir cerdas dalam bertindak, Ron. Hey, lihat kami. Kau tidak sendiri. Kau punya Hermione, punya aku, Ginny, kakak-kakakmu yang lain. Kita semua keluarga sekarang. Ingat, menghadapi hidup tidak bisa dilakukan sendirian. Itulah mengapa kita perlu untuk saling membantu."

Ron menunduk, menutupi wajahnya. Menangis. Mrs. Madison yang melihat Golden Trio itu begitu intim dalam berdiskusi, meskipun ia tak mendengar apa yang sedang diperbincangkan, berinisiatif mengayunkan tongkatnya memberikan mantera untuk mengalihkan perhatian pengunjung kedainya agar tak menoleh ke sudut meja tempat Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berkumpul.

"Kita bersahabat, saling mengenal sejak kecil, Ron, hingga kini. Bahkan aku dan Harry tidak lagi sebatas sahabat. Kita keluarga. Dan sampai kapanpun, kita akan seperti ini." Hermione langsung berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Ron menangis penuh haru.

Menginjak waktu yang diminta Kingsley untuk menghadap semakin dekat, Harry menyarankan agar mereka segera menghadap pada sang kepala Kementerian sementara Hermione pun harus segera kembali bekerja.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lift, Hermione menggenggam erat tangan Ron tanpa pernah melepasnya. Ron akhirnya kembali tersenyum. Dalam hati, Hermione semakin yakin jika ia tak salah memilih Ron sebagai suaminya. "Aku bangga menjadi istrimu, Ron." Batin Hermione terus menatap kedepan, tanpa mempedulikan beberapa penyihir yang menyapa ketiganya ketika melintas. The Golden Trio, tiga pahlawan negeri mereka, tampak berjalan bersama-sama.

Saat dunia sihir bangga memiliki ketiganya, Harry, Ron, Hermione, jauh lebih bangga memiliki ikatan persahabat yang telah terjalin indah sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Baiklah teman-teman, Ron semakin bijaksana, ya. Alasannya itu loh, Anne sendiri sampai bayangin Ron bisa berubah sampai begitu. Tapi memang Anne selalu bayangin kalau Ron itu punya sisi bijaksana, tahu kan kalau dia itu paling over banget kalau jaga Ginny. Hehehe.. Anne tunggu review kalian!

Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan Anne berharap bisa update secepatnya. Thank you so much udah selalu support Anne! Anne sayang kalian semua!

 ** _Thanks,_**

Anne xoxo


	9. Rose Takut

**_Hi, everyone!_**

Anne muncul lagi, nih! Chapter ini balik agak singkat, soalnya Anne hitung sama endingnya nanti. takut di ending konfliknya nggak ada. Jadi, maaf ya kalau singkat. Dibuat bacaan ringan aja.

 **AMAZING:** huhuhu.. derita anak cari ilmu *tepuk-tepuk punggung* semangat buat kamu. Thanks, ya!

 **NrHikmah20:** hahaha.. ngantuk sih enggak. Tapi konsen terpecah. Mikir tugas dan acara-acara yang berjubel. Tapi udah aku benerin, kok, thanks ya. Ya, aku sudah tahu fic yang kamu maksud (yang waktu kamu bilang di IG, kan?) di tunggu aja, ya, sabar. Thanks ya :)

 **ninismsafitri:** sebenarnya Ron itu romantisss banget! Bener banget, Ron kadang menunjukkan sisi bijaksananya tidak terduga gitu. Hehehe.. thanks ya, Ninis! :)

 **Mrs. X:** iya, nggak apa. Udah sempat baca aja aku terima kasih. Semangat juga buat kamu! Thanks :)

 **AnnisaNisa:** yeayyy selalu ikuti, ya! Semangat juga buat kamu. Thanks :)

 **Rie Katsu:** iyaaa, kemarin chapternya pendek. Ini juga. Aku udah atur pembagian chapternya. Aku jga nggak punya banyak waktu nulisnya. Jadi dibuat pendek tapi semoga puas deh ya. Kalau kamu lihat IG aku pasti kamu tahu ficnya judul apa. Hehehe.. Besok insha Allah update, kan, aku ulang tahun! Hehehe.. Thanks :)

 **Syarazeina:** oh, Merlin! Rusak nggak hape kamu? Lihat endingnya di chapter 10 nanti, ya! Aku update ff baru/sequel dari salah satu fic aku. Aku udah infokan dari fic apa di IG. Thanks, ya!

Yups, seperti yang sudah Anne post di IG Anne, Anne tadi siang post video trailer buat cerita fic ulang tahun Anne besok. Yang belum lihat, bisa lihat sekarang. Dan temukan squel dari _fic apa, bagaimana kisahnya, judulnya apa._ Oke... Ayo, ayo! Sudah siapkan kado buat Anne besok! Bercanda-bercanda! hehehe :)

Langsung aja, deh.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Jadi, menurutmu, James—" Rose melipat tangannya di depan dada geram, James tetap teguh pada posisi duduknya yang nyaman, "rumah ini masih hutang?"

"Wahhh!" para sepupu Rose yang lain langsung bersorak bersamaan. Meskipun suara mereka tertahan, para orang tua yang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga menoleh bersamaan. Angelina berteriak paling keras untuk menanyakan ada masalah apa.

Roxanne siap membuka mulut namun sayang, segera disumpal oleh kepalan tangan Fred. Benar, sebuah kepalan tangan Fred, "jangan! Ini urusan kita—" ancam Fred dengan tatapan tajamnya. Roxanne hampir muntah karena jijik.

James kembali mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Tapi memang yang aku dengar dari Mum dan Dad saat di dapur—"

"Kau menguping lagi, James?" potong Al. Kakaknya kembali berulah.

"Jangan keras-keras, Al. Mau kau aku buat hampir muntah seperti Roxanne tadi, hah?" tawar James sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya. Cara itu sering dilakukan Fred dan James ketika mengancam saudara ataupun sepupu-sepupunya untuk tidak mengadu. Sedikit ekstrim memang, tapi itu sangat ampuh.

Al memilih beringsut lemas kembali bersandar di tembok ruang tengah rumah keluarga Ron dan Hermione. Ia sudah lelah selalu bertengkar dengan James, jadilah.. lebih baik diam daripada cari masalah dengan Mummy, batin Al pasrah. "Jangan hiraukan kata-kata James, Rosie. Dia tukang membual." Bisik Al pada Rose.

"Kakak kita memang suka penasaran dengan masalah orang lain. Oh, Al, aku bersyukur masih memiliki kakak kalem sepertimu," kini Lily yang berbisik pada Al.

Masih dengan keyakinannya, James melanjutkan lagi penjelasannya. "Jadi, aku mendengar Dad bercerita ke Mummy kalau Uncle Ron itu tidak mendapatkan uang tunjangan Kementerian. Tapi lihat sekarang," James merentangkan tangannya menunjukkan kemegahan rumah baru keluarga pamannya itu, "rumah ini sudah kalian tempati. Coba sekarang pikirkan, dapat darimana uangnya?"

"Betul itu, aku setuju padamu, Jamie! Cerdas! Aku saja bingung darimana bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu." Tambah Fred mendukung penuh sepupu paling tersayangnya.

Rose masih tak terima. Ia tak habis pikir tentang gosip rumah barunya. Jika rumahnya masih hutang, mengapa ia dan keluarganya bisa tinggal di sana. Kalaupun ayahnya yang berhutang.. "Dad bisa dikejar-kejar penagih hutang kalau tidak bisa membayarnya, seperti yang pernah aku tonton di bioskop. Harga rumah ini tak semurah membeli permen—" batin Rose dihantui rasa takut berlebihan. Sebenarnya ia tak mau mudah percaya begitu saja. Tapi, James dan Fred sukses membuatnya kepikiran.

Hermione datang dari arah dapur membawa kue berwarna kuning keemasan dengan kepulan asap masih terbang di atasnya. Bau harus khas mentega tak bisa dielakkan lagi. "Biar aku yang bawa, aku tak yakin kue ini utuh saat kau taruh di atas meja. Kembali duduk!" bentak Hermione pada Ron. Ia tak mau menerima bantuan Ron kali ini. Berpegang pada pengalaman sebelum-sebelumnya, apabila akan menghidangkan kue, jangan pernah menyerahkan tugas itu pada Ron. Jika ketika kue keluar dari oven berbentuk persegi, jika Ron yang membawanya bisa jadi kue akan sampai di atas meja dengan bentuk jajaran genjang.

"Anak-anak, ada camilan. Ayo, ke sini!" teriak Hermione dari arah ruang keluarga.

"Ow, tentu saja, Aunt Mione. Kami segera ke sana!" teriak James. Ia langsung berdiri diikuti Fred yang siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"Hey!" Rose berteriak menahan mereka, "kalian belum selesai menjelaskan semuanya!" teriak Rose tak digubris.

Semua anak ternyata turut pergi menuju ruang keluarga menghampiri orang tua mereka. tinggallah Rose diam diri di tempat duduknya tadi. Pikirannya melayang-layang, salah satu sifat berlebihan Ron menurun pada Rose. Berlebihan khawatir.

"Rosie, kau kenapa, sayang?" Hermione melirik bingung pada putrinya ketika acara makan malam tiba, Rose memilih banyak diam dibandingkan berkomentar banyak tentang masakan ibunya malam ini. celotehan para sepupu, serta paman dan bibinya tidak membuatnya sama sekali bisa melupakan perkataan James itu.

Rose menggeleng meyakinkan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Agar ibunya tidak curiga, Rose melanjutkan makan malamnya meski masih diam seribu bahasa.

Terkadang, Rose tak sepintar apa yang orang katakan. Rose anak yang pemikir. Tidak hanya tentang ilmu pengetahuan atau ilmu-ilmu lainnya, Rose bisa mudah terpengaruh jika ada orang lain yang memberitahunya tentang hal-hal baru ataupun masalah yang belum ia ketahui asal muasalnya. Secara sederhana, Rose mudah terpengaruh.

"Kalau benar rumahmu ini dari hasil hutang, bisa-bisa kau diusir kalau Uncle Ron tidak bisa melunasinya," kata Lucy yang memang suka sekali terbawa suasana. Lebih tepatnya ia dan Dominique, dua ratu drama dari keluarga Weasley.

"Kalau yang pernah aku baca dari novel-novel milik Mummy, ada sebuah pepatah aneh yang pernah aku baca dari cerita itu. Lawanlah dengan complain." Ujar Dominuque mendapat persetujuan Lucy.

Rose terdiam tak paham, "maksudnya? Apa hubungan dengan melawan dan.. complain? Melawan itu bertengkar—"

"Aduh! Rosie, kau butuh membaca novel, cantik, jangan kamus melulu—" Lucy menepuk dahinya geram, "begini, Rosie, maksud pepatah aneh yang dikatakan Domie itu artinya, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk ditunjukkan sebagai bentuk keluhanmu agar lawanmu luluh. Rumah ini, kau bisa menujukkan sesuatu yang buruk agar pemiliki lama rumah ini merasa tak enak pada keluargamu dan membiarkanmu untuk tetap tinggal. Ada yang rusaklah, kotorlah, atau ada yang.. yah pokoknya sesuatu yang tidak bagus. Kau bisa bilang kalau.. _'anda menjual rumah ini saja dalam keadaan buruk sekali. Kami belum punya uang. Uang kami habis untuk membenarkan tembok yang jebol ini,'_ misalnya," tutur Lucy coba mempraktekkan gaya marah-marah dalam drama televisi Muggle favoritnya.

"Kau harus bisa berakting, Rosie," tambah Dominique.

Rose melihat ke sekelilingnya. Para paman dan bibinya tampak bersiap untuk pulang. Benar saja, malam semakin larut. "Ta-tapi, rumah ini bagus sekali, Domie. Tidak ada yang rusak," kata Rose.

"Kalau begitu, rusak saja!" jawab Dominique mudah. Ia meraih jaketnya bersiap pulang.

"Dengan?"

"Ledakkan saja! Minta bantuan Hugo!" Lucy baru saja kembali dari ibunya yang memintanya bersiap untuk pulang.

Rose melihat adiknya, Hugo, masih bermain dengan Lily di depan laptop milik ibunya. "Kekuatan Hugo sudah diredam. Ia tak bisa melakukan ledakan seperti waktu itu. aku juga tak mau Hugo menghancurkan rumah ini seperti rumah lamaku. Bisa-bisa aku tak punya rumah lagi," kata Rose tak yakin dengan pilihan sepupunya itu.

"Anak di sampingnya?" tunjuk Lucy pada sosok kecil berkuncir dua di samping Hugo.

Rose menoleh kembali pada Lucy. "Lily?" dan rencana cerdas nan aneh pun muncul.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Yeaaahhh! Bahaya, nih! Apa yang mau Rose lakukan sama Lily? Hehehe.. chapter 10 adalah chapter terakhir, ya. Jangan sampai kelewatan. Dan jangan lupa kalau besok Anne ulang tahun yang pertama, dan Anne udah siapkan fic sequel dari salah satu fic. Anne nggak tahu ya, apa updatenya pagi, siang, sore atau malam, tapi Anne usahain untuk update nggak malam-malam. Doain koneksi Anne lancar-lancar saja!

Anne tunggu reviewnya! Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne sayang sayang sayang banget kalian semua! Sampai jumpa!

 ** _Thanks,_**

Anne xoxo


	10. Home? Home!

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Anne muncul lagi, nih. Maaf , ya, lama nggak update. Anne sibuk di kampus lagi. Tugas banyak banget. Nah, kali ini Anne mau cepet-cepet update mumpung ada kesempatan. Yuk, balas review dulu.**

 **ninismsafitri:** Rosie mau ngajak Lily sesuatu, tapi.. baca aja, deh, hehehe.. thanks ya, kakak Ninis. Hehehe :)

 **AnnisaNisa:** Iya, dua chapter sebelumnya agak pendek dari biasanya. Ini aku perpanjang lagi, semoga puas, ya. Thanks ya. Maaf bikin nggak sabar. hehehe.. semoga suka chapter endingnya :)

 **syarazeina:** aduh kasihan kamu.. semoga punya gadged baru, ya. Aku doain. Amin. Hehehe Lucy sama Domie duo baru setelah James dan Fred. Duo drama. Hehehe thanks, ya! :)

 **Dande Liona:** ide gilanya lebay, drama banget! Mereka suka nonton sinetron, sih, bapernya nggak ketulungan. Hehehehe thanks ya :)

 **Guest:** yups, aku juga nggak sabar kasih tahu apa yang terjadi sama ide si Rose. Thanks, ya.. :)

 **AMAZING:** Lucy dan Domie menyebar virus bagi Rosie, kita lihat di chapter ini.. Apa yang akan dilakukan Rosie, hehe thanks ya :)

 **Baiklah.. yang penasaran langsung saja, ya. Oh, ya. Untuk sequel Guinevere lalu ANne ucapkan banyak banyak terima kasih untuk kalian, ya. Anne sampai terharu bacanya. Nah, untuk sesi balas review, rencananya Anne mau buat chapter baru di fic sequel lalu yang isinya balasan review kalian. Mungkin besok atau beberapa hari lagi. Jadi, yang sempat review minggu lalu ditunggu, ya, balasan dari Anne.**

 **Baiklah.. lanjut ke Home? dulu. Selamat membaca final chapternya!**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Yups," Lucy menjentikkan jarinya, "setahuku Lily belum pernah dinetralkan sementara kekuatan sihirnya. Yang aku tahu dari Al, Lily belum begitu menunjukkan kekuatan sihirnya itu. Hanya sihir-sihir kecil. Ya, mungkin bisalah membantumu melakukan 'sesuatu' untuk rumahmu ini," ujarnya pada Rose menjelaskan saran menunjuk Lily sebagai pengeksekusi rencana gila mereka. Lucy mengangguk pada ibunya siap pulang, "daripada kau diusir, Rosie," tukasnya sebelum melambaikan tangan berpamitan.

"Semua kembali padamu, Rosie. Aku hanya mendoakan semoga keberuntungan berpihak padamu. Bye, aku harus pulang. Vic sudah berteriak-teriak, bye!"

Dominique pun akhirnya ikut pergi. Suara-suara mereka membicara tentang judul-judul drama baru masih terdengar sebelum digantikan suara letupan perapian. Tinggallah keluarga George dan Harry di sana. Para anak masih sibuk bermain. Namun, suara Ginny memanggil anak-anaknya membuat pertanda rumah sebentar lagi akan semakin sepi. Harry dan Ginny siap mengajak anak-anaknya pulang.

"Hugo, aku pulang dulu, ya! Besok kita lanjut lagi, aku akan minta Mummy untuk main ke sini lagi," kata Lily. Rose mendengarnya seksama.

"Iya, Lils. Besok jangan lupa, ya, ajarkan aku gerakan memukulnya. Seperti game tadi."

Rose melihat Lily. Badan Lily kecil. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika Lily bisa meledakkan rumahnya seperti Hugo waktu itu. Ia sendiri melihat jika Lily hanya jago berkelahi. Kekuatan sihirnya tak pernah muncul sebesar kekuatan adiknya. "Mungkin Lucy dan Domie benar, aku bisa meminta Lily melakukan sesuatu agar kami tak diusir dari rumah ini," batin Rose.

* * *

Mungkin karena nama juga adalah doa, Lily memiliki sebagian kebiasaan dari pemilik nama tengahnya di dalam dirinya. Luna, dari seorang bernama sama, sahabat baik dari kedua orang tuanya, yang memang terkenal memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh-aneh. Salah satunya adalah tidur berjalan. Kali ini Lily seperti itu.

Sebenarnya, beberapa jam yang lalu, tepat di tengah malam, pesta kejutan untuk kakaknya, James, yang berulang tahun ke sebelas membuatnya susah tidur. Ayah, ibu, dan kakak keduanya rela tidak tidur untuk menggerebek kamar James tepat pukul dua belas malam. Alhasil, Lily ikut-ikut saja. Tidak lama-lama, hanya sampai pukul satu kurang sepuluh menit, Harry meminta anak-anaknya untuk kembali tidur karena ke esokan paginya mereka harus kembali ke sekolah.

Kepala Lily penuh dengan bayang-bayang rasa iri pada kakaknya. Kenapa? Tahun ini James berangkat ke Hogwarts. Sesuatu yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh Lily. Tapi rasanya, Lily harus cukup bersabar, waktunya masih lama.

"Beberapa hari sebelum kau berangkat saja kita beli perlengkapan Hogwartsmu, Jamie," kata Harry ketika membaca surat Hogwarts yang diterima oleh James malam ini.

Betapa bahagianya James mendengar sang ayah siap untuk membelikan semua perlengkapan sekolahnya beberapa bulan lagi. "Bisakah aku meminta tongkatku lebih dulu, Dad?" rayu James.

"Tidak, aku takut kau menggunakannya aneh-aneh sebelum kau menguasai sihir betul-betul. Kita beli paling cepat satu bulan sebelum kau berangkat." Jawab Harry memberikan opsi paling tepat.

Disitulah Lily mulai semakin tergugah. Tongkat sihir. Lily selalu terpukau ketika melihat para penyihir menggunakan tongkatnya. Melihat ayah dan ibunya sendiri beraktifitas dengan tongkat itu. Ketika ayahnya bekerja selalu menggunakan tongkat sebagai senjata dan itu sangat hebat di matanya. Dari hal itulah, Lily bahkan sempat berkata ingin menjadi Auror yang berani dan tangguh dengan tongkat sihir seperti ayahnya.

"Aku juga ingin tongkat sihir," batin Lily berharap besar.

Dulu, Lily ingin sekali memiliki barang-barang sihir seperti sapu terbang. Mengingat kedua orang tuanya penggila terbang, Lily akhirnya mendapatkan sapu terbang pertamanya, walaupun mainan, tanpa perlu bersusah payah merayu. Meski mainan, harganya cukup mahal karena masih memiliki sihir dan didesain khusus untuk anak-anak.

Harry dan Ginny boleh-boleh saja ketika Lily meminta sapu terbang itu. Lucu sekali ketika Lily memainkan sapunya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya masih bisa menapak tanah sedikit-sedikit ketika sapunya membawa terbang tubuhnya hingga ketinggian beberapa meter saja. Dan kali ini, ia sangat ingin memiliki tongkat sihir. Bukan mainan, tapi sungguhan.

Lily menatap ayahnya penuh pengharapan ketika selimut tebalnya ditarik ke atas, "boleh, ya, Dad?"

"James saja baru Dad belikan nanti saat dia mau berangkat. Apalagi kau, pumpkin. Nanti saat kau siap berangkat ke Hogwarts, ya—" ujar Harry.

Lily menolak keras, "tapi itu masih lama, Daddy. Em-pat-ta-hun!"

Harry hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala sambil tersenyum simpul. "No, no, no! Sudah sekarang kau tidur lagi, beberapa jam lagi kau harus pergi ke sekolah!" dikecupnya dahi Lily sebelum keluar dari kamar putrinya. Lily menyerah.

Begitulah yang akhirnya membuat Lily terus berpikir tentang tongkat sihir yang akan ia miliki lagi empat tahun mendatang. Rasa tak sabarnya itu terus menerus membuatnya gusar. Hingga terlelap tidur, kepala Lily tak henti-hentinya memikirkan tentang tongkat sihirnya nanti.

Dengan mata tertutup, Lily berjalan tanpa sadar menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya. Mengerang tak jelas hingga ketika gagang pintu kamar ayah dan ibunya susah dibuka. Pintunya terkunci. Lily mengerang sekali lagi. Dengan sekali putar, gagang pintu itu mengeluarkan suara bergemeletak keras. Pintu terbuka.

Lily masuk dengan sempoyongan menuju pusat kamar, dimana satu buah ranjang besar berada di sana. Lily tidak menyadari ia sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar kedua orang tuanya yang terkunci dari dalam. Langkah kakinya hampir sampai di depan ranjang. Ranjang tempat kedua orang tuanya sedang tidur sekarang. Berbalut selimut dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Selimut tebal menutupi keduanya yang tampak pulas.. tanpa busana.

Brukkk!

"Bloody hell—Lily?" pekik Harry terkejut ketika tubuh Lily ambruk tepat di kakinya.

Tidak hanya Harry, Ginny terkejut bukan main langsung bangkit terduduk sambil meremas selimut di depan dadanya. "Kau lupa mengunci pintunya, hah?" tanya Ginny syok melihat Lily tertidur dengan posisi tengkurang di atas kaki suaminya, suara dengkuran samar-samar ikut terdengar dari mulutnya yang kecil.

"Sudah, astaga lihat itu—" Harry menunjuk gagang pintu kamar mereka yang rusak. Lubang pengunci di bagian kusen pintu retak dan patah. "Dengan apa dia masuk ke sini? Itu seperti bekas didobrak—Ginny?"

"Kau buang ke mana piamaku, Harry?" bukannya menjawab Ginny balas bertanya. Suaranya masih berbisik.

Cepat-cepat, dengan bermodal mantera Accio, Harry mengambil pakaian-pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai untuk segera di kenakan. "Celanaku!" pekik Harry meminta Ginny mengambilkan celana piamanya yang tergeletak di sisinya. Harry tertawa namun tertahan.

"Merlin, kenapa Lily bisa seperti ini, sih? Kebiasaan tidur anehnya ini semakin mengkhawatirkan, Ginny. Untung saja kita pakai selimut, Lily juga tidak sadar," bisik Harry mengangkat tubuh Lily agar naik dan dibaringkan tepat di tengah-tengah ia dan Ginny.

"Aahh apa yang dilakukan anak ini? Lain kali kunci pakai mantra juga, Har—"

"Emm—"

Lily akhirnya tersadar. Ia mengucek matanya susah payah melihat ke sekelilingnya. Terlihat aneh ketika ayah dan ibunya melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh heran. Terutama ayahnya yang melihat wajahnya begitu dekat. "Daddy? Mummy? Mana tongkatku?"

Itu yang pertama keluar dari mulut Lily. "Hah?" balas Ginny dan Harry bersamaan.

Harry mengambil tongkatnya lantas mengucapkan, "reparo!"

Retakan kayu yang terkoyak karena ulah Lily yang memaksa masuk., kini kembali utuh dan baik. Lily makin tak sabar menuntut tongkat sihir pertamanya. "Aku mau tongkatku, Dad—"

"Eh, semalam Dad bilang apa? Tidak ada tongkat sebelum kau berangkat ke Hogwarts. OK! Daddy tidak menerima rayuan apapun. Kalau kau mau Dad belikan tongkat sihir mainan saja, ya?" tawar Harry memberikan kesempatan Lily memilih.

"Tapi.. aku mau yang asli!"

Ginny memukul pantat Lily pelan lantas berucap, "nanti, sayang, kalau kau sudah dapat surat Hogwartsmu. Empat tahun lagi, ya," rayu Ginny.

Protes Lily tidak diterima. "Pokoknya aku mau tongkat sihir, Mummy. Daddy nggak boleh bangun sebelum Daddy belikan tongkatnya, nggak boleh! Mummy juga," Lily memeluk tubuh Harry dalam posisi berbaring miring begitu erat. Seolah tak membiarkan ayahnya bergerak ataupun turun dari ranjang.

"Ya, sudah. Ini juga baru jam setengah lima. Ayo tidur lagi, Mummy. Biarkan Lily memeluk terus sampai nanti matahari terbit. Daddy malah suka dipeluk sampai tidur lagi," goda Harry makin mengeratkan pelukan Lily.

Ginny tertawa karena ulah Harry yang tidak menanggapai serius permintaan putri mereka yang super manja. Kebiasaan Lily selalu dipenuhi keinginannya membuat Lily suka menuntut jika menginginkan sesuatu. "Anakmu, Harry!" keluh Ginny menunjuk hidup Harry yang kini menekan kepala Lily ke dadanya.

"Kalau sudah nakal begini saja bilang anakku, kau lupa kita membuatnya bersama?" Harry menyungingkan seringainya kembali menggoda. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Lily sampai membuat putri kecilnya kembali tertidur karena kelelahan merengek.

"Dasar," jawab Ginny malu-malu. Mereka siapkembali tidur meski hanya beberapa jam.

* * *

James, Al, dan Lily bersama Ginny datang ke rumah Ron untuk menemani Rose dan Hugo yang hanya berdua karena kedua orang tua mereka masih bekerja di Kementerian. Ginny memilih untuk datang karena menuruti permintaan Hermione agar Ginny menemani kedua anaknya sementara sebelum ia pulang. Hermione meminta karena menurut jadwal ia akan pulang lebih cepat untuk mempersiapkan kepergiannya bertugas ke luar Inggris.

"Rosie, panci untuk merebus kentangnya disimpan di mana, sayang?"

Ginny berteriak dari arah dapur meminta bantuan Rose sebagai tuan rumah. Ia ingin menyiapkan makanan agar ketika Hermione datang tidak akan sibuk-sibuk lagi untuk memasak.

Rose menunjuk lemari kecil di bagian atas kompornya. "Di sana, Aunty. Aku sempat melihat Mum memasukkannya di sana," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Kau mau bermain atau—"

"Aku ikut membantumu saja, Aunty. Sekalian kita ngobrol soal masakan. Aku ingin pandai memasak seperti Aunty Ginny. Boleh, ya?"

Ginny tertawa melihat putri sulung Ron yang begitu semangat untuk bekerja, berbeda dengan ayahnya yang pemalas. "Untung kau mewarisi semangat Mummymu, sayang. Jangan jadi pemalas seperti Daddymu itu. Sukanya makan saja," gurau Ginny mulai meracik bumbu-bumbu masakannya.

"Kalau untuk Dad, kebanyakan Hugo yang mengambil alih kebiasannya. Mereka sama-sama suka makan, dan suka marah-marah tidak jelas."

Kedua orang wanita berdarah Weasley itu tertawa bersama sembari memasak. Rose memotong beberapa buah tomat dan wortel yang sudah dikupas untuk membuat sup. Sementara Ginny mengolah daging ayam dan pasta. "Namanya juga anak dan orang tua. Paling tidak ada yang diwarisi. Sepertimu dengan Mummy. Benar, kan?"

Rose memang merasakannya sendiri. Seleranya hampir sama dengan sang ibu, seperti buku-buku bacaan. "Apa James, Al, dan Lily juga punya kesamaan dengan Aunty Ginny dan Uncle Harry? Ya, walaupun aku melihatnya sendiri sebagian, tapi aku ingin tahu dari Aunty Ginny, benar tidak sih?"

"Benar sekali," Ginny mencincang dada ayam menjadi dadu kecil-kecil untuk disisikan sebagai campuran saus pastanya. Ia melihat Rose yang begitu semangat memtong, "kau lihat sendiri, kan. Seperti James, itu.. suka sekali menjahili tapi ia punya tanggung jawab besar untuk melindungi adik-adiknya, dia overprotective seperti Uncle Harry. Sifat lain Unclemu itu bisa dilihat dari Al. Coba apa yang kau bisa lihat kesamaan mereka? Selain dari wajahnya, ya," tanya Ginny.

Mereka menoleh sejenak ke arah ruang tamu tempat Al membaca buku koleksi Rose yang ada di rumah itu. "Al itu pembawaannya tenang, tidak tergesah-gesah, pemikir seperti Uncle Harry. Tapi dia juga bisa santai dan enak kalau dijak berbicara."

"Itu dia, para laki-laki lebih banyak meniru ayahnya." Tambah Ginny.

Rose tertawa, ia sadar jika memang kebanyakan sifat ayahnya juga menurun pada adik laki-lakinya, Hugo. "Tapi, apa Lily juga punya sifat seperti Uncle Harry? Sejauh yang aku lihat, Lily itu lebih seperti Aunty, loh. Keras!"

"Wow, jangan salah.. garang-garang begitu, Lily manja sekali," kata Ginny.

"Manja? Iya, sih. Tapi mirip siapa, ya? Setahuku Aunty itu orangnya mandiri sekali, independent dan—"

"Uncle Harry, dong, sayang," Ginny memotong cepat lantas melanjutkan untuk memasak pastanya. "jangan salah," lanjut Ginny.

Rose terbelalak tak percaya. Seorang Harry Potter manja?

"Iya, Rosie. Jangan bilang-bilang.. kadang, pria dewasa lebih manja dari anak-anak. Mungkin Daddymu juga begitu, kan? Ah, aku yakin seratus persen kalau Ronald Weasley itu adalah orang yang tak kalah manjanya dari pamanmu, Rosie. Sebagian hidupku tinggal bersamanya."

Rose dan Ginny terbahak bersama. Mereka membicarakan ayah dan suami yang sedang bekerja dengan hal-hal yang tersembunyi di balik kegagahan mereka sebagai Auror. Bayangkan saja, kepala dan anggota khusus divisi Auror bisa bersikap sangat manja ketika di rumah bersama istri-istri mereka.

"Lupakan jabatan dan status mereka, nak. Percayalah, suatu saat ketika kau memiliki suami, lihat betapa laki-laki itu masih memiliki jiwa-jiwa kekanak-kanakan di dalam diri mereka. Aunty berani bertaruh!"

"Aku percaya, Aunty." Jawab Rose masih tertawa kencang. Tangannya memeluk perutnya menahan nyeri terlalu kencang tertawa.

* * *

"Aku bilang tendang di sana, Hugo. Pakai kaki punggung kakimu. Jangan pakai ujung jari kakimu. Nanti sakit, jari-jarimu bisa patah kalau kau salah." Instruksi Lily begitu serius menerangkan cara menendang yang baik. Lily memenuhi janjinya mengajarkan gaya memukul dan menendang pada Hugo hari ini.

Untuk pelajaran pertama, Hugo diminta untuk menendang botol plastik yang digantung pada tiang plafon di teras belakang. James yang menggantungnya.

"Susah, Lily. Aku tak sampai," keluh Hugo.

"James, bantu aku menurunkan botolnya. Aku tak sampai. Kau yang paling tinggi di antara kita," teriak Lily ke arah James dan Al yang sibuk menonton ulah Hugo berlatih berkelahi.

James mendelik, "malas, ah. Aku, kan, sudah bantu ikatkan," protes James masih tak mau untuk membantu. Ia memang sengaja meninggikan ikatan botolnya agar kaki Hugo tak sampai ketika menendangnya. Al mengetahui semuanya hanya bisa diam dan menahan tawanya.

"Kau jahat juga, James. Lihat Hugo. Kasihan dia!" bisik Al di sampingnya. Ada buku tebal milik Hermione di atas pangkuannya.

"Biarkan, Al. Kalau tidak seperti ini, tidak akan ada hiburan. Lucu sekali Hugo ketika menendang botong yang menggantung tinggi itu. Kakinya tak sampai—"

Rose dan Ginny masih sibuk dengan masakan mereka di dapur. Ketika Rose sejenak keluar untuk meletakkan piring-piring di atas meja makan, ia tak sengaja melihat Lily yang begitu berapi-api mengajarkan Hugo gerakan-gerakan menendang dan memukul. "Hugo masih ingin bisa berkelahi seperti Lily? Kalau Hugo masih sibuk dengan Lily, bagaimana caranya aku bisa meminta Lily membantu merusak beberapa bagian rumah ini? aku tak punya waktu lama," batinnya.

"Rosie, kau melihat apa, sayang?" Ginny tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Rose, ia membawa beberapa nampan berisi makanan kecil dan jus jeruk menuju halaman belakang, "kau mau ikut bermain, ya? Ke sanalah, tak apa. Di dapur tinggal cuci-cuci sambil menunggu supnya matang," pesan Ginny meminta Rose untuk ikut bermain saja.

"Ta-tapi, Aunty—"

"Tak apa, terima kasih, ya, sudah membantu Aunty memasak. Sekarang giliranmu istirahat, kau bisa bermain dengan yang lainnya. Anak-anak—" Ginny memanggil anak-anak yang bermain untuk mendekat ke meja santai di teras belakang, "ada snack, makanlah!"

Ginny meletakkan nampannya tergesa-gesa karena ingat, daging panggangnya sudah siap di angkat. "Makanlah, Rosie. Aunty kembali ke dapur dulu, ya. Aunty lupa kalau masih mengoven daging," kata Ginny tanpa mempedulikan kain pembersihnya dan sebuah benda panjang tertinggal bersama nampan di atas meja. Tongkat sihir Ginny.

Rose mengangguk pasrah. Ini kesempatannya untuk mulai mendekati Lily memulai rencananya.

"Aduhh, bagaimana, ya? Apa ada kayu atau—nah itu mungkin bisa digunakan," Lily melirik sejenak ke arah meja. Benda panjang yang ia lihat tak begitu jelas tergeletak di meja langsung ia ambil untuk mengurai ikatan yang ada di atas.

Lily mengambil tongkat sihir Ginny yang tertinggal. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menggunakan tongkat itu untuk menarik ikatan yang terpasang di atas tiang langit-langit. Tidak sampai, Lily terus mengayunkan tongkat Ginny berusaha menjangkau simpul ikatan yang dibuat James.

Ada gerakan memutar di tangan Lily sambil terus mengayun ke arah ikatan talinya, tentu saja dengan tongkat Ginny yang masih digenggamnya. Dari jauh, Rose terus memikirkan bagaimana cara agar ia bisa mengajak Lily berbuat sesuatu membantunya merusak sedikit rumahnya. Ia tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Lily, apalagi benda yang digunakan untuk menarik tali mainannya.

"Rosie—" Ginny berteriak lagi dari arah pintu belakang, "Rosie, kau lihat tongkat sihir Aunty?"

Rose langsung tertegun. "Tongkat?" tanya Rose.

"Iya, tongkat Aunty tidak ada. Seingat Aunty tadi Aunty bawa, tapi lupa—"

Tiba-tiba, dari arah Lily dan Hugo berdiri, James mengolok Lily yang tak sampai menarik tali ikatannya. "Huh, dasar pendek. Banyaklah melompat, Lils, kau masih bisa tumbuh tinggi. Jangan jadi pendek seumur hidup!"

"Diam kau, James! KENAPA SUSAH SEKALI, SIH!" teriak Lily lantang.

BRUKK! Plafon teras belakang rumah itu rubuh tepat saat Lily berteriak keras. Debu pecahannya bertebaran membuat pandangan mereka terhalang beberapa saat. Ginny dan para anak-anak tertegun melihat betapa dahsyatnya suara lapisan tebal penahan panas dan hujan itu jatuh dan hancur di lantai. Tepat di depan kaki Lily dan Hugo.

"Lils," panggil Hugo terbata.

"Lily, ka-kau apakan atapnya—"

James berhenti bertanya ketika Lily berbalik cepat lantas mengacungkan ujung tongkat di tangannya ke depan wajah James. "Diam kau, James. Ini semua gara-gara KAU!" teriak Lily terkuasai oleh emosi. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"I-itu, kan?" Rose menunjuk tongkat yang diacungkan Lily.

"Tongkatku! Astaga pasti aku lupa meletakkannya dengan nampan," kata Ginny mulai panik.

Atap teras yang hancur adalah reaksi yang dibuat Lily ketika tak sengaja mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya dengan tekanan emosi yang memuncak. Kini, Lily bersiap mengacungkan tongkatnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, James seperti mendapat dorongan pada tubuhnya hingga terjatuh. Ada rasa mendesak di bagian hidungnya. Ginny, Rose, dan Hugo tampak kebingungan dengan tingkah James yang tiba-tiba terjatuh hanya dari bentakan Lily.

"James kenapa?" tanya Rose.

Suara perapian berdebum tiga kali dari dalam rumah. Ron, Hermione, dan Harry datang ke rumah lebih cepat dari jam pulang biasa. wajah ketiganya begitu bahagia, namun seketika hilang ketika melihat keributan di halaman belakang.

"Bloody hell! Ada apa ini?" pekik Ron melihat atap teras belakangnya hancur sebagian.

"Lily? Dia membawa tongkat?" kata Hermione melihat keanehan pada Lily.

Ginny dan Rose yang berada di dekat pintu langsung menoleh ketika ketiganya datang. Harry langsung menghampiri Ginny bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. "Itu tongkatmu, kan? kenapa ada dengan Lily?" tanya Harry. "Dia menghancurkan atap?"

Pundak Ginny terangkat. "Aku tak sengaja meninggalkan tongkatku bersama nampan makanan anak-anak karena aku lupa mengangkat masakanku di oven. Saat aku kembali, aku melihat Lily baru saja—"

"A-apa ini?" pekik James ketakutan ketika beberapa kelelawar kecil keluar lubang hidungnya. Perlahan membesar dan menyerang seolah benda-benda besar terlempar bersamaan ke tubuhnya.

"AWWW!" James duduk tertelungkup menahan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

Para orang tua langsung terbelalak melihat apa yang sedang dialami James saat ini. Mereka semua tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Lily. Sebuah kemampuan sihir langka yang dikuasi oleh Ginny dan beberapa penyihir tertentu.

Hermione terbata tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "I-itu, kan—"

"Kutukan kepak kelelawar!" pekik Harry masih tak percaya dengan kekuatan putri kecilnya, "kenapa Lily bisa melakukan—"

"Tentu saja bisa, Harry," potong Ron lantas melihat Ginny, "kau lupa siapa ibunya?"

Semua orang melihat ke arah Ginny yang entah bahagia, bangga, atau takut dengan apa yang ia lihat dari putrinya itu. Kekuatan yang tidak sembarangan, keahlian yang sangat dikuasi Ginny sejak ia kecil.

"Itu pasti sangat sakit," kata Ron mengingat betapa nyerinya ketika dulu ia kecil pernah mendapat hex dari Ginny.

"Ini baru putriku," ujar Harry berbangga. Putri kecilnya yang manja memiliki kekuatan yang hebat dari sang ibu.

Tapi, Ron dan Hermione langsung menatap tajam ke arah Harry dan Ginny yang sedang berbangga hati. "Iya, putrimu. Dan itu artinya kau ikut bertanggung jawab dengan atap terasku itu, Potter," kata Ron mulai geram. Rumah barunya hancur lagi.

"Hehehe—" Harry tertawa pelan meras atak enak, "tapi, kan, uang tunjanganmu sudah cair, kan, Ron," rayu Harry. Ia dan Ron ikut pulang cepat setelah mengurus pencairan biaya tunjangan yang sempat tertunda. Sebagai dispensasi, Harry dan Ron mendapatkan jam pulang lebih cepat mengingat tugas para Auror tidak begitu banyak hari ini. Ron dan Hermione pun berniat mengadakan pesta ketika mereka sampai di rumah.

Ron mendelik garang, "cair, sih, cair. Tapi kan uang yang aku gunakan membeli rumah ini juga harus diganti, kan? Ini gantinya. Kalau aku yang memperbaikinya dengan uang tunjangan ini, itu sama saja aku memperbaikinya dengan uang tabunganku. Tidak. Kau harus menggantinya!"

"Iya, iya.. maaf, ya! Nanti aku yang biayai perbaikannya." Kata Harry pasrah. Lily sudah dijemput oleh Ginny. badan Lily bergetar hebat karena ketakutan, ia sadar benda yang ia pegang adalah tongkat sihir ibunya sendiri.

"Aku tak tahu, Mummy. Maafkan aku, aku kira kayu biasa," Lily menyerahkan lagi tongkat itu pada ibunya.

Rose seperti disadarkan oleh penjelasan ayahnya tadi. "uang untuk membeli rumah? Rumah ini sudah dibeli, Mum?" tanya Rose pada Hermione.

"Tentu, sayang. Daddymu itu diam-diam menguras tabungannya untuk membeli ini. Tapi sekarang uang tunjangan itu sudah ada, jadi uang Daddymu sudah kembali. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hermione tak paham.

"Ah," Rose salah tingkah, "tidak ada apa-apa," katanya. Ada rasa lega ketika ia tak jadi meminta Lily untuk merusah bagian rumahnya. Tapi, walaupun tak diminta, rumahnya kini sudah rusak. Bahkan jauh lebih parah seperti yang diinginkannya.

Ron dan Harry masih saling berbicara tentang hancunya atap terasnya bersama. "Untung tak kamarku yang hancur. Kalau iya, aku ingin kembali menginap di rumahmu tapi aku minta tidur di kamar utama, alias kamarmu dan Ginny. Dan kalian tidur di kamar dekat perpustakaanmu yang sempit itu" Ron masih sebal pada candaan Harry.

"Dan untungnya, kamarmu tak tak ikut hancur," bisik Harry lega.

James dibantu Al dan Hugo kembali bangkit dengan erangan kesakitan masih keluar dari mulutnya. "Sabar, James. Nanti juga baik." Kata Hugo.

"Kau sendiri, sih, usil. Kenapa akibatnya, kan!" Kata Al pada kakaknya.

"Nasib.. nasib!" gerutu James sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sedikit memar.

Semua orang tua tertawa melihat James babak belur akibat serangan mantera Lily. Sebuah keahlian yang ikut diturunkan Ginny pada Lily, putri kandungnya. Samar-samar Lily tampak berkata pelan, "aku tak jadi minta tongkat sekarang. Empat tahun lagi tak apa. Daripada aku menghancurkan rumahku sendiri."

Hermione mengusap rambut merah Lily gemas. "Tak apa, Lily. Kau masih punya jalan untuk pulang. Kalau kau menghancurkan rumahmu, Aunty dan Uncle Ron siap kok memberikan tumpangan untuk keluarga kalian menginap di sini. Kau tidur dengan Rosie, Al tidur dengan Hugo—"

"Lalu aku?" tanya James tiba-tiba. Ia kembali meringis saat Al menekan luka lebam di wajahnya.

"Kau tidur bersama Mummy dan Daddymu, James. Supaya mereka tak selalu bermain-main sebelum tidur. Bikin berisik!" pekik Ron menggoda Ginny dan Harry hingga wajah keduanya bersemu merah. Dua keluarga kecil itu pun tertawa bahagia dengan sebuah kebersamaan yang tidak bisa ditandingi oleh apapun. Mereka adalah keluarga. Keluarga, tempat untuk selalu kembali pulang.[]

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Hehehe.. bagaimana, teman-teman! Semoga bisa menghibur, ya. Anne minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan, Anne hanya semata-mata untuk menghibur saja. Hehehe.. Anne berharap kalian suka fic Anne ini, ya.**

 **Oh,ya. Mungkin nanti Anne akan lama update cerita barunya. Anne makin sibuk di kampus. Jadi, sabar-sabar ya nunggu fic baru. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua dengan fic-fic karya Anne. Kalian memang luar biasa.**

 **Anne tunggu reviewnya. Anne akan baca, kok. kalau ada kesempatan bisa Anne balas. Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne sayang kalian semua! :)**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


End file.
